The Demon's Raven
by Heavens Evangel
Summary: With mating season getting closer, our little spit fire demon Hiei comes in contact with an unlikely candidate. Written in collaboration with Kuramasgirl19769. (All chapters before the recent update have been revised)
1. Prologue

The Demon's Raven

This story is written in collaboration with Kuramasgirl19769 in POV format.

YuYu Hakasho: _**Ghost Files**_ does not belong to me or to Kuramasgirl19769 but to Yoshihiro Togashi.

M rated for future chapters

**Update: This chapter has received revisions as I personally did not like how the story was reading, all subsequent chapters will be receiving these revisions as well to hopefully stave off reader confusion.**

Prologue

-Hiei-

Kurama and I were in the woods sitting, not really talking to each other. Every so often he would ask a question and I would reply with a "Hn" or not answer him at all. He is a spirit fox in a human's body, he didn't think anyone would find him, but I did. "Hiei, what's bothering you?" Kurama asked. I don't normally share my feelings or personal like with others, that's not who I am. "I don't feel right," I told him, not exactly sure what was wrong. He looked up at me with concern in his eyes. I looked down at him, sighing. I'm more on edge than I should be and I can't explain it, although I know Kurama will say something like I need to 'take a mate'. What does an ousted demon do?

-Kurama-

Hiei met up with me after school let out and led me to the woods. Something's bothering him but he won't tell me straight out. I have an idea of what it could be, but if I suggested it, he would scowl at me for the suggestion. He's fidgety and not himself. "Hiei, what's bothering you?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"I don't feel right." Was all he said.

_Welcome to mating season._ I thought to myself, knowing not to say it with as moody as he is. "When you're ready to tell me what's bothering you, you know where I'll be," I said as I stood up to head back to mother's. 

-Mysterious Raven-

I felt the sun warming my back as I flew high above the clouds. The warm rays of the sun shined on my jet black wings, oh how I adored this form. But this wasn't like me at all. I wasn't normally a fly during the day kinda girl, but for some reason, on this day, something had called me out of my seclusion. My amber eyes caught something down below me. Two men in my forest home, near one of my roosts. I felt myself frown. One was leaving and the other remained. The scent of kitsune was thick and I glad that it was going away, I didn't have my luck with their kind. I circled the spot silently, watching to see if the other would leave. I didn't want to give away where I lived. That would prove dangerous, especially with the season to take a mate so close, knocking on my tree.

But I got distracted, the scent of the remaining male was damn near intoxicating. I flapped my wings in an attempt to dilute the smell, but the wind only helped to carry it further upwards. I could feel myself grumble at the predicament, but such was the life of a raven demon such as myself, we tended to get into the most awkward of situations and purely by our own faults due to our insatiable curiosity. Perhaps we truly were no different from our feline nemesis. Deep in thought, I hadn't noticed the tree rushing far too quickly in front of me. A squawk escaped me as I crashed into it.

I felt myself falling. I couldn't recover quick enough from the mishap. I was spiraling out of control and the panic building in my chest wasn't helping me regain my senses. I felt myself change forms from the sudden fear this crash had caused. The ground came into my vision quickly and I brought my arms out in front of me to brace for the impact of hard ground to face. I felt the air rush out of me as I hit the ground and all went black.

-Hiei-

I heard the thump and went to investigate. I found a girl with black hair. "Hey" I called to her trying to get her attention. _Maybe I should go get Kurama, he's good at dealing with injuries..._ I pushed her with my foot. _She looks like a Harpy_. "Wake up Harpy," I said sharply.

-Mysterious Raven-

I felt something push against me.

"Wake up Harpy." a voice said sharply above me.

As I came to, I felt the throb of pain from my right arm. I must have had a harder landing then I anticipated. Slowly I sat up as I came to, my eyes adjusting from the blackness of unconsciousness. They were still blurred, but I could make out some shapes. Noting the male before me I let out a defensive and startled screech. I grabbed at my head afterwards, probably shouldn't have done that. "Tch..."

He winced at the screeching. _Damn Harpy_. "I'm going to take you to someone that can fix your injuries."He said as I felt him picking me up gently. "If you screech again you damn harpy, I'll cut out your voice box," he warned as he ran off somewhere.

Kurama had just gotten home and was working on school work when he sensed Hiei come closer to the house with something. He had a feeling he would need his help so he went to his room and opened the window for him. He set her down. _Great, a raven...I will help her as a favor to Hiei._

The scent of kitsune had me covering my mouth with my good hand. I couldn't help but glare at the demon that brought me here. How dare he take me from my forest home. I could feel my aura growing darker each second we got closer to the source of the smell. "I don't need help." I grumbled at the man holding me in his arms.

"Shut up Harpy," he grunted.

Kurama started tending to me. He worked quickly and efficiently. "Take it easy and you'll be able to fly soon enough," he said.

Hiei nodded to Kurama and took the Harpy back to the woods. "Which tree is yours?" He asked me in a bit of a nicer tone.

I was silent.

"What's your name Harpy?" He asked trying to make some sort of small talk with me.

I sighed softly, my arm did feel a bit better. I felt my nerves calm the moment we stepped back into the forest and closer to my home. I wasn't sure I should tell him which one it was exactly. "It's Senka... and stop calling me harpy." I looked up at him with amber eyes, studying him to see if he was trustworthy. I was a pretty good judge of character... most of the time. I mused to myself before resigning to telling him.

"And my home... is that one..." I said as I pointed out a rather old and large tree. My tree house was hidden high up on the strongest branches the tree could offer, the hiding spot reinforced by my magic. I had almost forgotten that only those I had allowed entrance to my tree-home could see it. Remembering this, I reached a hand up to his face and imbued him the temporary allowance. "See it?" I asked him softly.

"Hn, Senka," he said almost disinterested as he took me to the tree and set me down gently. "Hiei," He said as he turned to leave. "Don't let Kurama's efforts on fixing your arm go to waste, he is a trusted ally and friend." He said with a dull tone as he jumped to another tree, leaving me alone in my tree house.


	2. Reaching Out For Heartbreak

**Chapter One  
Reaching Out For Heartbreak**

-Senka-

I just watched him go, disappear into the darkness. I suppose I should be happy he left. I made my way into the tree house and yawned softly as I closed the door. Slowly I stripped out of the dirty clothes and examined myself for any other visible injuries. _Only a few bruises. _I thought to myself as I headed to the bathroom for a nice warm bath, glad that my magic had been strong enough to make this place livable for this form.

I allowed myself to sink into the water and closed my eyes to relax. _I didn't realize today would be so stressful_. I mused while reaching to fill the tub with oils and herbs I had obtained. I glanced to the window. I could see the sun making its descent. The moon would be up soon and its rays would illuminate the whole of my tree. I smiled softly and closed my eyes again, taking in a deep breath as I let myself sink more into the warmth. _Surely the oils and herbs will help with the bruises...I_ really hated how slowly my body healed in this world, but it was certainly better for me here than on the Makai.

My mind wandered as I let the scents of the water wash away the tenseness in my limbs.

When I opened my eyes again, the wind had carried his scent back to me. I shuddered in place and shook my head as I turned my attention back to the window. Sitting up more, I saw him, sitting in a tree not far from my own. _He certainly wasn't bad to look at. _I thought to myself. __What am I thinking!__I yelled mentally as I sunk back down to hide, hoping he had not seen me so exposed. I ran a wet hand across my face before crouching down lowly in hope of avoiding the window and being seen. I grabbed a towel as I navigated back to my room, clutching it to my chest with my good hand. The fates were not smiling on me this day.

-Hiei-

I look at the tree one more time. I hope I can see her again soon. I find a tree close to where hers is and I sit and watch the sun set slowly letting my eyes close thinking of Senka. Those eyes...I can't get them out of my mind. Maybe this may be the one and only time Kurama could be right about the need to mate. As of right now I won't tell him, I'll dream of the beautiful girl with the amazing eyes. I fall asleep with a small smile on my face.

By morning I still couldn't get the dark haired beauty out of my mind. I went to see Kurama before he went to school. __Fox, you're right, I need to mate___, _I told him through mind link. I watched him smirk and look up at me before entering the school gates. _Cocky fox..._

__Glad you finally admitted it Hiei___, _he said passing through the gates.

I went to find some breakfast and went back to the tree where I had stayed the night before. I hoped I could see Senka this morning, soon I hope to mate with her...her scent was driving me mad.

-Senka-

As I woke that morning, the scent of the fire demon caught me again. __Does he... have some sort of death wish? __I grumbled and stood to close all the windows. The less openings for the scent the better. I quickly moved to the center of my tree house where there was a large metal pit. I stoked the flame and threw in a smudge stick into it, hopefully the new smell with block out his. I watch the smoke fill the room and instantly regretted my decision to close the windows. I ran to open one in a panic and fanned the smoke out. __Flame, small closed quarters, not a good idea Senka. __I chastised myself. _At least the scent is gone. _I bristled in delight as the smell of sage and lavender filled the room. Funny how much I enjoyed that scent, considering sage was a demon repellent. I laughed a bit to myself, unaware of how my human voice carried. __Maybe he'll run away___. _I mused as I leaned back against the window.

I was ripped from my thoughts when my stomach growled at me for nourishment. I sighed and went off to the pantry to see if I had been smart enough to stock it before this whole thing happened. I was delighted to see the dried aged meats and fruits, but frowned when I noticed some of the fruit had gone bad. With a sigh I made note to chuck what I could not salvage. I stuck a metal rod through the meat and checked the mango I found. Satisfied that it was still good I cut it into pieces and stuck them between the pieces of meat, making sure to rub any juices into it in hopes of further flavoring. I grinned before bringing the rod to rest over the metal pit to cook.

__Senka, I would like to see you again. ___I heard his voice in my head._

I frowned when he made contact, nearly burning myself on the fire metal pit. I reached to rub at my eyes and questioned my life then. I have lived peacefully all this time since that incident on the Makai, why now all of a sudden? I was going to ignore him, but my mischievous nature won out.

_Why? Desperate for attention shorty?_ There was amusement in my tone as I asked him this, one that had not been seen in my voice in a long, long time, not since my youth. I almost wondered how long it would take before he'd end up giving up.

__No, you fool, I can't get you out of my mind and your needing to mate is driving me as insane as my needing to mate! ___I could practically hear him smirking. I rolled my eyes._

_I couldn't help my own laughter at the sound of his desperation. ___I may have the urge to mate, but that doesn't mean I'll lay with just anyone short stuff. ___I told him through our newly formed link. Of course I wouldn't, in the past I let my feelings and needs get in the way, and it ended in hurting me more than helping. I wasn't about to get myself into that situation again. ___Why don't you just find some prostitute, that'll help stave off the need___. __I bit back at him, a man so willing to call a prospective mate a fool was a fool himself._

__I will ____**not**____ lower myself to those standards...I don't know what you've been through, but I'm not them...can you just come out and we'll talk, I won't touch you. ___He promised._

__You have standards? Could have fooled me.___I taunted as I contemplated ignoring his request, but curiosity had gotten the better of me. ___Fine, since you're outside any way___. __I rolled my eyes as I checked the condition of the warming meat. The mango was starting to get nice and mushy, just how I liked it. I grinned as I pulled it away from the heat_

_With a sigh I allowed him entrance into my tree house, but not before taking a bite of the oh so delicious meat I had heated up over the pit. I licked my lips of the mango juice as I watched him carefully, my eyes trained on him. He may have helped me out yesterday, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be like everyone else I had encountered in the past. I felt my eyes glaze over at the memory before shaking it off. "You said you wanted to talk... so talk." I flicked my hand in the direction of a chair made from nesting materials I had collected, it was covered in a soft fabric I had managed to steal from what humans call a craft store. Why anyone would throw away perfectly good material was beyond me. I recalled the packaging said clearance, was that the human's way of marking perfectly good items as garbage? I shook my head. I doubt I'd ever understand humans. I flopped down in a similar chair and took a bite, my eyes returning to him, trained on him for any wrong movements._

_"I will tell you what I have never really told anyone else," he paused before I noticed him glance briefly at my arm, "how's the arm?" _

_I raised a brow at him. "Livable..." I eyed him, "but that doesn't sound like what you wanted to tell me." I took another bite, I could feel my patience wearing thin as I leaned back in the chair, folding my legs under me in the process. My eyes never left him. Despite his... shortcomings... he wasn't bad to look at._

"As you can see I'm a fire demon obviously...but I have a twin sister as well, an ice demon, Yukina. She's been looking for me for a long time. I won't let her know my secret, not yet...I hope you won't either. She loves all animals especially birds, they are her friends. When she's happy or sad she cries tear gems," He said as he pulled out the tear gems from under his shirt to show me. "I am to this point...I don't express feelings but this feeling of needing to mate and finding that one mate...is frustrating me so much to the point of wanting to cry these gems," his voice came out softly as he looked at me. "I just hope we can be mates for life, if you are willingly to budge, I'll budge."

_I watched him for some time. He seemed sincere in his words, but the past still haunted me. I sighed. "I'm sorry that you've become attracted to my scent this badly." I finally tore my gaze away. "But I honestly don't think I'd ever be emotionally ready for a mate, despite what my body needs from me." I stood and went to the door. "Perhaps it's best you left..."_

_"Let me help you Senka...let me show you I'm different...let me show you the love and compassion you deserve..." He said as he walked to the door, his voice coming out softly. "You know where to find me if you change your mind," He left the tree house and I closed the door, letting out a long sigh._

-Hiei-

I sighed and stood in the tree, watching everything going on in and outside of the woods. I'm going to try a mind link with her. __Senka, I would like to see you again__, I said softly. I still can't get the dark haired beauty out of my mind. What's a ousted fire demon to do?

_Why? Desperate for attention shorty?_ There was amusement in her voice as she asked me this.

I smirked.__No, you fool, I can't get you out of my mind and your needing to mate is driving me as insane as my needing to mate! __I told her through mind link. Baka josan! Here I'm on the verge of letting my tear gems fall and I never do that, I'm not Yukina who cries when she's happy or sad... I never had the urge to mate before and now after all this time it's driving me mad. I need to train and fight, but would get killed in my current state. Kuwabara would even have an easy time laying into me. Damn this urge!

__I may have the urge to mate, but that doesn't mean I'll lay with just anyone short stuff. ___There was a brief pause, as if she had been thinking on something. ___Why don't you just find some prostitute, that'll help stave off the need__

I growled. __I will ____**not**____ lower myself to those standards...I don't know what you've been through, but I'm not them...can you just come out and we'll talk, I won't touch you,__I told her. I felt bad, but I'm not about to apologize for calling anyone a fool, it's not me.

__You have standards? Could have fooled me.___ She taunted me.___Fine, since you're outside any way___. I could practically feel her roll her eyes._

I smiled and waited for her. _I wonder what I should tell her... ___should I let her talk first or should I___? I sigh again. How do demons compete with this time of year?_ _It's absolutely insane. _I feel as dumb as Kuwabara. The way he swoons over Yukina is sickening, but then again I'm doing the same with Senka. I do know one thing though, I do **not** want to hurt her or have her not trust me in any way...

_She finally opened the door and let me in. The smell of the food she was heating in the air, mixed with the scents of lavender and sage. "You said you wanted to talk... so talk." She waved her hand in the direction of a chair, obviously homemade with stuff she probably collected. She flopped down in a chair beside mine._

I sat hesitantly. I knew she was watching me. "I will tell you what I have never really told anyone else," I told her slowly, not making any sudden movements. I don't want to run the risk of being thrown out when I had just gotten access to the house. I assess the house quickly and turn my attention back to her. "How's the arm?" I ask before gathering up the courage I needed to tell her about Yukina.

"Liveable..." She said as she eyed me, an eye brow raised. "But that doesn't sound like what you wanted to tell me." She took a bite of meat as she pulled her legs under her. She wasn't even looking at me.

I looked at her. "As you can see I'm a fire demon obviously...but I have a twin sister as well, an ice demon, Yukina. She's been looking for me for a long time. I won't let her know my secret, not yet...I hope you won't either. She loves all animals especially birds, they are her friends. When she's happy or sad she cries tear gems," I told her, getting out the tear gems from under my shirt to show her. "I am to this point...I don't express feelings but this feeling of needing to mate and finding that one mate...is frustrating me so much to the point of wanting to cry these gems," I told her softly. "I just hope we can be mates for life, if you are willingly to budge, I'll budge."

_She was looking at me for some time in silence. "I'm sorry that you've become attracted to my scent this badly." She looked away. "But I honestly don't think I'd ever be emotionally ready for a mate, despite what my body needs from me." She stood and went to the door, opening it. "Perhaps it's best you left..."_

I wasn't sure but I think I just felt my heart break. I closed my eyes before getting up without knowing it a few tear gems fell to the ground. "Let me help you Senka...let me show you I'm different...let me show you the love and compassion you deserve..." I said softly walking to the door. I could see she wasn't going to budge. "You know where to find me if you change your mind," I left it at that and left.


	3. Desperation

**Chapter Two**

**Desperation**

-Hiei-

I need to talk to Kurama about this. I'm not used to feelings. I'm confused, hurt, frustrated. I want to know why she pushed me away, I don't want her to mate with me, but it's driving me crazy! I want to take the hurt and pain away and comfort her. I want to show her I'm different...I want to show her I'm not like whomever broke her. I want to fix her...but how? How do I fix what's broken if I don't know how she became broken to begin with. _Kurama, I...need...advice._ I said through mind link, letting him know I was on my way.

_Poor Hiei, this is the first time he's really taken on feelings for anyone one other than himself. I almost feel sorry for him. I'm not sure he'll listen to what I have to offer him advice wise, but I guess, it would be better I let him tell me himself instead of forcing him._ He saw me and waited for me to come in before closing the window and then closing his bedroom door.

_When I got there I wanted to grab Kurama by the waist and cry. I don't cry, this isn't me! I'm so confused. Who hurt that beautiful girl. Wait..what? Did I just say that?! What the hell is going on with me? When did I start developing feelings for this girl? _I sat in the window seat and he sat on the bed.

He patiently waited for me to tell him my worries and fears. "Hiei, have you been crying?"

I looked away, regaining myself, he should already know the answer to that question. "What do I do to make her like me? Why am I having these feelings? Why is this so hard?" I asked, near tears. I'm sure he has never seen me like this... "Kurama, what do I do...? What do women like? Am I being too forceful? Am I not being forceful enough? What are these feelings when I get them? Why me? Why now?" I questioned him.

He sighed softly, he looked tired, but he's my only 'true' friend that would be willingly to help me. "Calm down Hiei, it's not going to help your situation if you keep worrying like you are," he said.

He was right, I knew he was. What advice could he give me for Senka?

"Do you need a tissue Hiei? This is unlike you," He said.

I shook my head.

"ALL demons go through the pain and agony of mating season, I myself have suffered through many mating seasons. I'm sure I have a few kits out there from mortal vixens I've mated with." He paused, his mind deep in thought, _mating season is different for everyone, for some it's their first time __**ever**__ being with their one chosen mate, for some it's been longer and more irritating. And for others, it's a symbol of hitting just the right age to mate. I'm not sure where Hiei fell in this one...this is his first time and maybe it's a sign that he's ready to mate, but again if I told him this he'll get upset with me_.

While Kurama was explaining to me the different stages of mating and how hard it was for him when mating season hits, although I'm sure he has already mated or chosen not to this year, he was too busy talking, he didn't notice that I moved from the window to the bed. I was on my hands and knees slowly crawling towards him, I was staring into his eyes as I did so. He looked slightly panicked. This isn't the calm, cool fox I knew, this fox looked a little scared.

"Hiei, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Shut up..." I kissed him. I don't know why I did it, but I did. I guess when I do get to kiss Senka I don't want to feel awkward. I backed off and sat down. He blinked coming out of his 'shell shock'. I look away and actual mumble a sorry to him. Damn woman's got me all confused I don't know which way to go! I wish I knew what happened to her, maybe fox will know.

It was obvious that he wasn't expecting the kiss or being told to shut up. I guess he was too shell shocked to notice as I moved back.

"Kurama...do you know anything of what happened to Senka? I want to show her I won't hurt her," he told me.

He nodded. "I heard something, but I don't think what the kitsunes say is true, you would have to ask her...but the way they say it is she attacked them and killed them...but I believe they attacked her and she did it out of self defense. Though I don't know why exactly she defended herself...but I am willingly to bet the kitsunes hurt her first," He paused, looking thoughtful. "And flowers, I have some in the yard by my window you can take to her as a peace offering"

I nodded. "Thanks," I said as I went out the window.

Another first.

I grabbed the flowers and went back to the tree. _Senka...we need to talk,_ I said through mind link. _I want to know what happened to you and I have something for you, call it a peace offering,_ I told her. I felt a bit better after talking to Kurama. I wondered how much of what he said was true. About the fight... Who started it? What is the 'real' story? I want her answers and not just hearsay. I WILL do whatever it takes for her to trust me not to hurt her. I don't care if we don't mate this year, maybe next...maybe we'll mate after mating season...I just wanted that raven haired beauty for my own.

-Senka-

I sighed and pressed my head to the door when he left. "I'm sorry..." I'm mumbled into the wood. I knew he wouldn't hear me say those words. I finished my meal of meat and fruit and glanced to where he was sitting when a glimmer of light caught my eye. I craned my neck to the side before I moved towards the object. Kneeling down I gathered up the tear gems and couldn't help the sudden tightness in my chest. Sighing, I gathered them. _These need a place..._ I thought to myself as I brought them to the bedroom. I set them on the rudimentary dresser, also found in a trash heap, that I had restored with materials I found in the forest. I looked among my things, only to find a small box I had been hiding in the drawer. My heart ached at the sight of it.

The box was carved out of oak, hand painted with a family crest and lacquered with a fine glossy sheen, it was the only thing I had on me when my caretakers found me. I figured it belonged to a family member but honestly I wouldn't know. I opened the box slowly. I kept treasures from my childhood there. Among the small trinkets was a ring made of dried up wild flowers. Why I've kept it for this long I didn't know. But the sight of it brought back painful memories. I grit my teeth and tossed it aside. I didn't need this as a reminder of the past, but... I glanced towards it. It was hard to get rid of. I picked it up and placed it back into the box, where it was soon joined by the tear gems.

After replacing the box to its hiding spot I resigned myself to finding other things to do. I found a book and snuggled into the warmth of my nest. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep there, lulled into slumber from the warmth of the sun filtering in through the window.

_Senka...we need to talk,_ he said through mind link. _I want to know what happened to you and I have something for you, call it a peace offering, _butI was too deep into sleep to have heard him speak to me, so he went largely unanswered.

I was sixteen. Waiting there in the field that Juunko said he'd be. He promised to be there when the sun was at its highest point. I was bursting with anticipation, ready to be his at a moments notice. I've waited since we were children for this. It didn't matter to me then or now that he was a fox and that I was a raven. Time passed by, a lot of it. The sun had gone down, the moon had come up, then gone down, then the sun returned, but I did not sleep, I stayed there all night and all day waiting, worrying. On the third day of my waiting he came, but he was not alone. I brightened at the sight of him, before fear gripped me as his three older brothers and a woman came to the clearing. I could smell them all over each other. "Juun..." I slowly stood as they came closer, circling me. I was trapped. "W...Why?"

"You have to ask? Kami, are you pathetic or what?" He laughed, there was a cruelty I have never seen before in his eyes.

He laughed in my face. I could feel the tears welling up.

At the sight of my tears, they all laughed at my expense, even the bitch.

I could feel my heart clenching as they came closer. Trapped. The whole thing was an elaborate trap and there was no escape. This was it, sixteen years, struggling to live, loved by the birds that had taken me in when no one else would, and this is how it would end? "But I... I love you."

Laughter filled my ears as my vision blurred with tears.

"Oh Senka... if only there was someone out there who loved you. I mean, even your family abandoned you." He laughed before turning to the kitsune beside him. "No this right here is a real woman, and she's all I will ever need." He brought her hands up to his lips and kissed them.

"So... So all of this was just... but why?" They were getting closer. If I was going to die, I needed to know.

"Because you're a stupid bird. Honestly a raven and a fox? That's just as bad as a cat and a dog!"

More laughter reached my ears as they pushed me down. "I guess we should end you now, no use in prolonging this more right?"

I could feel them starting to tear at me as the tears spilled from my eyes. _Please... someone... anyone..._I begged. I could feel a warmth radiating from inside of me before all went white and was followed by darkness.

-Hiei-

I sighed and looked at the flowers. I sensed something from her tree. I saw everything through her mind link with me. "Senka," I said softly. Kurama was right about them ganging up on her and hurting her. I saw the flash of light and nearly fell out of the tree. _Senka, WAKE UP!_ I said through mind link. _Let me help you, please...I don't want you to hurt anymore..I want to take it away, all of it...I want to replace the hurt with love, the pain with comfort...please let me in,_ I said sounding horribly desperate. I needed her so much. I knew she needed me too.


	4. Giving In

**Chapter Three  
Giving In**

-Senka-

_Senka, WAKE UP!_ I heard through the mind link. _Let me help you, please...I don't want you to hurt anymore..I want to take it away, all of it...I want to replace the hurt with love, the pain with comfort...please let me in,_ He sounded horribly desperate.

I felt a weight on my chest as my eyes snapped open. There were tears in my eyes as I curled up into myself and sobbed softly. I hated those memories. Every mating season they would come back to haunt me, as if the experience had not been enough. I clutched at the sheets and buried my face into them in an attempt to regain my senses. I could have sworn I heard his voice calling out to me, breaking me from the nightmare. I felt myself wonder where he was. But I shook it off, I knew where he was. My senses never lied to me. I contemplated getting up, but my limbs would not will it, still too heavy from the terrors of my past. I curled up further into the nest, tightening into a ball.

_Senka please...please let me help you,_ he said through mind link.

I sighed deeply as I tried to will myself to get up and reign in my emotions. With a few breaths I stood and took steps towards the front door.

_Senka..._ I can hear him call to me sadly. _Please talk to me...please._

Again I sigh and pried the door open. I could feel my face scrunch slightly at the sight. I've never seen a man look so hurt before. "Hiei..." I said softly, hoping to catch his attention.

He looked up at him with weary eyes, "Senka..." he said softly. "Senka...I've never felt so strongly for anyone as I do you, please... please don't push me aside...let me in and we'll learn together"

I watched him for some time before turning my attention elsewhere. "Hiei..." I started slowly before looking back at him. "Come in before you fall off the edge..." I couldn't help but scoff. "You're short enough, don't need to tack off more inches from a bad fall now do we?" I laughed softly before going back in, leaving the door open. I was still unsure as to why I was.

"No, I don't need anymore inches taken off," He said as he followed me in. "Kurama had a theory, but I saw I your nightmares through our mind link. I understand why you don't like kitsunes..." he said as he handed me two flowers. "These are for you, I hope you like them..." He sounded ready to cry. Were all men this vulnerable?

I turned around, surprised before slowly taking the flowers. "They're... " a small smile crossed my face, "beautiful. Thank you." I brought them to a wood cup and filled it with water before placing them in. I took in a breath before addressing the issue. "My sorrows... they're my own Hiei. I'm sorry you had to witness them first hand. It's not something I would have wanted anyone to see. For reasons I believe you can imagine on your own." I bowed my head and rested my hands on the counter. "Ravens... we're not very widely accepted, that's the truth of it. It wouldn't have mattered if he was a fox or not. Even humans consider us bad omens." I couldn't help but laugh bitterly. "So... going back to the matter..." I turned back to him. "You've seen what happened to me. But you've also seen what I did. I'm a danger to another person and I won't take that risk."

"Please Senka...I accept you and as for humans, they are idiots...please...I know I'm pushing this but... I want to do this, at this point I don't give a damn if we mate or not...I want to help, I want to banish all the bad and make the good worth it, I'm not going to stop," Tear gems were falling from his eyes as he spoke. "I-I love you Senka," He was avoiding my gaze. "I would die for you."

I stared at him as I listened to his words. "Love... that's a strong... strong word Hiei, as for dying for me... that too is a strong sentiment for someone you don't know." I thought about pulling my hands away but didn't. I was so used to being a recluse that having someone around was strange... "Are you sure this is something you really want?"

He nodded "Yes, I know we don't know each other well but...we'll learn together..." He brought my hand to his cheek, nuzzling it as he looked into my eyes. "I will do my very best for you."

I was still apprehensive to the idea, but I had no choice but to give in. "Ok..." A few hours around me and he'll leave, I'm sure of it.

-Hiei-

_Senka please...please let me help you,_ I said through mind link. I'm on the edge of crying, I don't normally feel like this. This girl is driving me to the brink of insanity. I want to help her but I don't know how, I want to hold her and protect her but she at the moment won't let me. I feel lower than I've ever been. How long will I wait? How long can I wait? _Senka..._ I call to her sadly. _Please talk to me...please._

I'm not sure what to do other than sit and wait. But for how long am I willing to wait? The day? The week? The month? Another year? What can I do to show her I'm not them, I'm NOT going to hurt her. I curl up in the tree and put my head on my knees, I am trying not to cry.

"Hiei," She said softly, apparently trying to garner my attentions.

I look up. "Senka..."I said softly. "Senka...I've never felt so strongly for anyone as I do you, please... please don't push me aside...let me in and we'll learn together" I said begging her.

She looked away from him, "Hiei..." She started slowly before looking back at me. "Come in before you fall off the edge..." She scoffed "You're short enough, don't need to tack off more inches from a bad fall now do we?" She laughed as she left me, I could tell she didn't know why she was.

I follow her in. "No, I don't need anymore inches taken off" I told her. I look at her. "Kurama had a theory, but I saw I your nightmares through our mind link. I understand why you don't like kitsunes..." I said handing her the two flowers that managed to survive. "These are for you, I hope you like them..." I felt like crying for her pain and hell she went through, I really don't think she would appreciate that.

She turned, looking surprised before slowly taking the flowers. "They're... " a smile came across her face, "beautiful. Thank you." I watched her put them in a wooden cup before she took in a breath and started to speak again. "My sorrows... they're my own Hiei. I'm sorry you had to witness them first hand. It's not something I would have wanted anyone to see. For reasons I believe you can imagine on your own. Ravens... we're not very widely accepted, that's the truth of it. It wouldn't have mattered if he was a fox or not. Even humans consider us bad omens." The laugh she gave was full of bitterness, "So... going back to the matter... You've seen what happened to me. But you've also seen what I did. I'm a danger to another person and I won't take that risk."

I looked her and slowly walk over to her and take her hands gently. "Please Senka...I accept you and as for humans, they are idiots...please...I know I'm pushing this but... I want to do this, at this point I don't give a damn if we mate or not...I want to help, I want to banish all the bad and make the good worth it, I'm not going to stop," I told her dropping a few tear gems at her feet. "I-I love you Senka," I said softly avoiding her eyes. "I would die for you."

"Love... that's a strong... strong word Hiei, as for dying for me... that too is a strong sentiment for someone you don't know." She was hesitating. "Are you sure this is something you really want?"

I nod. "Yes, "I tell her. "I know we don't know each other well but...we'll learn together..." I told her looking into her beautiful eyes. I bring her hand to my cheek and softly nuzzle it. "I will do my very best for you," I tell her looking up at her again.

"Ok..." She said, apparently giving up.


	5. So Close

**Chapter Four  
So Close**

-Hiei-

Did I hear her right? Yes? She said yes?! Okay now I really do feel like Kuwabara after Yukina's given him permission to do something. This is NOT like me. I led her over to the couch and sat. "Tell me all about you, since you already pretty well know all about me," I said to her. "Tell me your likes, dislikes besides humans and kitsunes," I wanted to know EVERYTHING about this girl. Damn, I sounded like those bumbling human girls...

She visibly winced. "I was... raised by birds." She went silent and looked around the room. "I... like to salvage things?" She looked unsure as she smacked her head at how awkward she was being.

I laughed a bit at her awkwardness. "I gathered you were raised by birds, and salvaging things isn't always a bad thing," I told her. "I know it's hard to tell other people things but we'll learn together, okay?" I asked softly. "What do you want to know about me?" I asked trying to take the focus off of her. I like being with her, just being in her presence is intoxicating.

She wasn't sure what to ask and it showed in how she shifted in her seat. "Um...what do you... like to do in your spare time?" she sounded unsure.

I laughed. "Train and fight, that's what I've been doing since I've been thrown off of the ice planet," I said.

"Ice planet...?" she asked as she cocked her head to the side, peering at me with those golden colored orbs. "Why would they throw you out?"

I sighed. I, like her, do not like revealing my past. "I'm going to cover your eyes so you can see my life, from my mother handing me her tear gem to me getting thrown off, or dropped off the ice planet," I told her sitting up a bit more and covering her eyes. "You get to see my twin sister Yukina as well," I said quietly closing my eyes and letting my memories flow from me to her. I, myself, had already come to terms with this, I am hoping this really doesn't affect my new found 'relationship' with Senka.

I could feel the tears on my hands and in time she pulled away. "You're lucky you at least know where you came from..." She bowed her head and hugged her knees, looking at the floor. "All I had with me was a wood box with a crest on it. I don't know my family, who they were, if they had even really wanted me or... if I had been a mistake." She looked hurt. "Anyway... we should... change the subject."

I put my hand on her lap. "It's going to be okay, we'll take this slow, we'll learn about each other slowly. I'm not going to push you to share any more memories...but one thing I do know, I'm glad you are here," I told her. "I won't let you do this alone, I want to be there to help you, if you will let me help you," I said softly.

She looked at me for a long time, as if trying to see if what I said was true. "Okay." she said softly.

I smiled at her. I decided to be a little bold, well by human standards. "May I kiss you?" I asked softly. I never wanted to kiss anyone other than her. She is so beautiful, I hope she knows this, at least she liked the flowers I gave her.

She leaned away from me and blushed, "A... kiss?" She touched her lips before answering shakily. "A...alright."

I put my hands on either side of her face and kissed her softly. Her scent from needing to mate and her scent in general is driving my senses crazy! She is the most beautiful girl...woman I've ever seen. And I hope to keep her forever.

A moan escaped her.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" I asked out of concern. "Am I hurting you?" I wanted to know if I had done something wrong. Every fiber of my being wanted just to take her. Normally, I'm sure I would've raped the girl and been done with it, but something about her is making me not want to hurt her in that way. I don't want her to hate and kill me, I want her to love and trust me. I backed away and put my hands over my groin. Ergh this hurts...I've never felt anything like this before. I wonder how long this will last. I growled softly to myself.

She leaned back, face red, our kiss must have impacted her too. "You...You didn't hurt me Hiei..." She took a deep breath, her face still colored. "I...I really... I really don't know what I'm doing..." She said in a tone of defeat.

I looked up to her. "Then let's learn together..." I said. Her scent was sending my senses all over the place. Does she start first or do I? Gah, I knew I should've asked Kurama the other day when I was over there. I softly kissed her neck. I wanted to mark her but am afraid to. I don't know if she would do the same to me.

She chewed on her bottom lip before moving to lay against me, turning her head aside so I could have more access to her neck. She breathed deeply, drinking in my scent.

I kissed her neck again, longing to bite it. As I kissed her neck I ran my hand along her body softly. I can feel her heat radiating off of her. Oh this girl and this scent! I will **not** mark her unless she gives me permission, or unless she marks me first. I nibbled along her neck teasing her with my fangs. My hand runs over something soft on the way up. I blushed. It's soft and firm.

She sighed softly against me, I could feel her heat getting stronger. "That all you got squirt?" She asked in a cocky tone.

Squirt? Okay enough of the abuse, I get it from Kuwabara now from her. Cocky much girl? I smirk and lick her neck before marking her and brushing the thing on her chest. What did the human girls call them? Breasts? As I marked her I squeezed her breast.

Her breath hitched as she dug her talons into my shoulders, dragging them down as she ripped into my clothing, a moan had escaped her. I could feel her heat rising.

I flipped her on to her back and moaned softly while looking into her eyes. I felt her talons softly tearing at my shirt and I took it off. I leaned back over her before I started to kiss her, making my way down to her breast. I took off her shirt and looked at them before I used my nail to remove the burden that is shielding them. I put my hands on them and softly toyed with them. They felt better in my hands skin to skin than something covering them up. I leaned down and nipped at them. This is intoxicating!

She bit down on her bottom lip and moaned again, shifting under me. She leaned her head back and panted softly, her golden eyes closed until a crash alerted me that something had broken through the window. She turned her attention away from me and to the source of what caused the noise

On the ground near us was a dead raven, there seemed to be realization in her eyes as she pushed me away and fixed herself. She crawled over and picked up the creature in her hands. I could see her shaking as tears filled her eyes. "No..." Her voice cracked as she brought the raven up against her self. "Anko... no...no..." She folded into herself, cradling the body to her.

I could feel the anger and sorrow in her aura as she buried her face into the black feathers. She seemed to tense temporarily. "You have to go." She said softly, her voice shaking as she held the body to her chest still.

I winced a bit when she pushed me away. I cannot believe this had to be stopped. I am pissed, needless to say "No, I'm not leaving you, I will help you, I will fight with you...I don't care what happens to me Senka, but I do care what happens to you," I told her a little more forcefully than I had intended. "I will not run from a fight, it's not in my nature to run," I said. "Who's this?" I ask softly. She has to know that I WILL not leave her especially since we were on the verge of becoming one with each other. I will stand and fight with her.

"A...Anko..." She pulled her away from her and set her in her lap. "She and her clan protected and raised me... they're the reason why I'm here..." There were tears streaming down her face. "She... she didn't deserve this." Her voice cracked as she spoke and turned her attention to me. "They know where I am now..." She looked around the tree house, as if memorizing the surroundings of her home. She wouldn't be safe here anymore.

-Senka-

"Tell me all about you, since you already pretty well know all about me. Tell me your likes, dislikes besides humans and kitsunes," He sounded like a school girl.

I couldn't help but wince slightly at the questions before turning away, unsure of where to even start. "I was... raised by birds." I went silent then, thinking about things like this were difficult. I looked around the room. "I... like to salvage things?" I sounded unsure, why was I unsure? I smacked my head at my own awkwardness.

He laughed at me. "I gathered you were raised by birds, and salvaging things isn't always a bad thing," I told her. "I know it's hard to tell other people things but we'll learn together, okay? What do you want to know about me?"

I wasn't sure what to ask, I shifted, my voice had no confidence in it. "Um...what do you... like to do in your spare time?"

Again he laughed, "Train and fight, that's what I've been doing since I've been thrown off of the ice planet."

"Ice planet...?" I cocked my head to the side as I stared at him. "Why would they throw you out?"

He sighed, hesitating "I'm going to cover your eyes so you can see my life, from my mother handing me her tear gem to me getting thrown off, or dropped off the ice planet. You get to see my twin sister Yukina as well," He covered my eyes.

I closed my eyes at his touch and let his memories fill me. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes and couldn't help but wonder if I had been abandoned for the same reasons as he had been. Regardless of the reasons for our individual abandonment, the end result was the same, both of us have been shunned, likely for different reasons, but shunned all the same. The details of our stories were different, but it didn't mean we were any different from one another.

I pulled away and looked at him for some time. "You're lucky you at least know where you came from..." I bowed my head and turned away as I brought my legs up to my chest to hug them, my eyes trained to the floor. "All I had with me was a wood box with a crest on it. I don't know my family, who they were, if they had even really wanted me or... if I had been a mistake." The thought of just being someone's mistake had not only hurt me, but haunted me as well, I sure as hell didn't ask to be born. I shook my head and looked at him. "Anyway... we should... change the subject." It was rocky ground to be walking on anyway, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to go back down memory lane as most of those memories were painful.

I supposed I could show him my memories too but... those were mine, that pain was for me and I wasn't willing to share it. It was bad enough he got a small taste of what caused me to run away form the Makai, he didn't need to see anything else, I didn't trust him enough. And honestly, I didn't know if I could let myself.

He put his hand on my lap. "It's going to be okay, we'll take this slow, we'll learn about each other slowly. I'm not going to push you to share any more memories...but one thing I do know, I'm glad you are here. I won't let you do this alone, I want to be there to help you, if you will let me help you."

I looked at him for a long time. Maybe... maybe it was time to let it go. I turned around to him fully and cocked my head to the side, studying him. I rubbed my fingers against my hand in nervousness while the other gripped at my knee. I leaned forward to him and stared into his eyes, searching them for a sign that all of this was some cruel joke, he was friends with a fox after all. Seeing none, I gave a nod. "Okay." I gave in.

He smiled. "May I kiss you?"

I leaned away, blushing. "A... kiss?" I touched my lips softly as I thought on it. "A...alright." I said shakily. I hadn't kissed any one or been kissed in a long long time.

He put his hands on either side of my face before he kissed me softly.

I felt my body heat at the contact and a noise escaped from the back of my throat. Was that a moan? I felt the heat spread upwards then downwards and instantly pulled away for fear of what was happening.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He asked out of concern. "Am I hurting you?" He looked nervous.

His scent hit me like a truck as I leaned back, face red as I realized what our kiss, regardless of how chaste it was, had done to not only him, but to myself. "You...You didn't hurt me Hiei..." I took in a deep breath, I felt high off how his scent engulfed me. Juunko's scent had never made me feel this way. My face colored as I felt myself move closer to him, I made a point to press a knee between his legs and against the heat there. I could feel the heat on my cheeks as I stared into his eyes. "I...I really... I really don't know what I'm doing..." I admitted softly.

He looked up at me "Then let's learn together..." He leaned in and softly kissed my neck.

Chewing on my bottom lip, I moved to lay against him, turning my head aside so that he could have more access to my neck, I wondered if he could hear my heart pounding in my chest. I closed my eyes and breathed him in deeply. I felt at ease with his warmth.

He kissed my neck again as his hand ran along my body. He nibbled, teasing me with his fangs as his hand brushed across my breast.

I sighed softly at the affection. I couldn't remember the last time someone was affectionate with me. I squeaked softly as his lips reached a tender spot on my neck, the heat was getting stronger. I could feel the shift in my own energy as I pulled away to lean up over him. My cocky nature was getting the best of me now. "That all you got squirt?"

He smirked as he grabbed my breasts and licked at my neck, I could feel his teeth gaze it.

My breath hitched in my throat as he marked me. The squeezing from his hands on my breast felt pleasant. I dug my talons into his shoulders softly and dragged them down, scratching against his clothing as a moan escaped my lips. The heat was beginning to become unbearable.

He flipped me onto my back and moaned as he looked into my eyes, my talons tearing at his shirt before he pulled it off over his head. He used a nail to cut through the coverings I used on my chest and grabbed hold of my breasts again. His skin was rough but he was trying hard to be gentle with them. I felt him lean in and bite at them playfully.

I bit down on my bottom lip as our positions changed, his hands on my bare breasts felt delightful. Another moan escaped me as I shifted slightly under him. The warmth pooling between my thighs was becoming more bothersome by the second, I could feel my undergarments drenching in the slickness of my heat. As I leaned my head back and panted softly, eyes closed while I savored the feeling, something broke through the window, throwing me out of my heat driven stupor. As I looked over towards what it was, my heart stopped in my chest, forcing me to stop him.

On the ground near us was a dead raven, one I recognized as one of my caretakers back on the Makai. My blood ran cold and any need for a release of heat had gone. Whatever color had been on my face left as I pushed him away. Fixing myself, I slowly crawled over and picked up the bird in my shaking hands as tears of grief filled my eyes. "No..." My voice cracked as I brought it up to me, soaking myself in the blood of the fallen. "Anko... no... no..." I doubled over as I cradled the body to me. Anko must have been dead for no more than a few hours, the tell tale signs of struggle, wing broken and torn into by claws. Claws I knew well.

Anger and sorrow filled me now as I buried my face into the black feathers, sobbing into them. And as I grieved it dawned on me, Anko and her clan had raised and protected me, Anko and her clan had been the ones that helped me escape to this place. And now she was here... in my roost. I slowly let my senses open and felt the presence, it had left for now, getting further away from my nest. Anko's body had been a warning. I couldn't run and I certainly couldn't fly with an injured arm, and now with Hiei here, he was in danger. "You have to go." I said softly, I could hear the terrified tremble in my own voice as I refused to turn to him, still holding Anko's still warm corpse to my chest.

He winced a bit, "No, I'm not leaving you, I will help you, I will fight with you... I don't care what happens to me Senka, but I do care what happens to you." His voice held force in it as he spoke. "I will not run from a fight. It's not my nature to run." His eyes moved to what I was holding. "Who's this?" His voice came out in a more gentle tone.

"A...Anko..." I slowly pulled her away from me, setting her on my lap. "She and her clan protected and raised me... they're the reason why I'm here..." The tears wouldn't stop no matter how much I willed them to. "She... she didn't deserve this." My voice cracked again. I shook my head as I looked over towards him. "They know where I am now..." I took a look around my home, it wasn't safe here any more.


	6. Separation

**Chapter Five  
Separation**

-Senka-

"I will protect you, you can't fly and I am fast. This is rude to suggest but Kurama can help, he's a strong fighter as I am, this is one kitsune you can trust, if not for yourself...for me," His voice held a tinge of anger in it.

I closed my eyes as I stood and took Anko's body with me to my washroom. I would wash myself, change and wash her of the wounds. I could only hope that she had been the only victim. I couldn't even look at Hiei at this moment, my heart was too broken. My birth family may not have wanted me, but Anko and her's did. I couldn't forgive myself for this. Wiping my eyes with the back of my hand, I prepared her body for a proper send off. I would not let her death go un-honored. I was silent as I wiped her feathers clean and dressed the wound, praying to the gods to place her under their protection for all her kindness.

I could feel myself sobbing as I brought her body back into the room. Using the magic taught to me by her, I raised up a hand and the top of the roost opened up to the night sky. When it had gone from day to night I had not noticed, my mind was numb to my surroundings. I removed the metal pit from the fire and worked my magic to make an alter out of twigs and herbs. Once prepared I laid her down upon it and hovered it over the fire.

I sang softly as I watched the flames, hoping to send her spirit to where it needed to go, hoping for her peace. In the time it took me to do this, I had forgotten about Hiei's presence, too wrapped up in my own grief for the raven who had been a mother to me.

With the ritual done, I sunk down and sobbed softly into my hands. I hadn't felt this much grief since Juunko's betrayal. Gathering my thoughts, I became aware of Hiei still in the room, silent and watching me closely. I sniffed and looked over towards him. "I am... lost... Hiei. I worked so hard to hide and now I am found and I..." I gave pause in my words. I was afraid. I was afraid of who this person could be, but more afraid of that power I had used that night, terrified of it's potential to destroy a person beyond recognition. But upon recalling that night, I remember that it had not only destroyed my attackers but the field of flowers I had been in. I had always worried that this untapped power was the real reason I was left to die so many years ago. "What do I do?" I asked softly, I was out of ideas, and running out of time.

He went to me and held me gently in his arms. "It's going to be alright Senka, I will be here with you and for you. Senka, don't push me away, let me help you. You are amazing at what you do, I have never seen anything like that before. We will work it out...together."

I stared into his eyes for some time before sinking into the warmth his body provided, lured in by the call of his scent. The mark on my neck had begun to tingle a little, but I ignored it. "Well then... what do we do about this?" I couldn't help but look around my roost, it had been sanctuary for so long, so well hidden. I wondered then, did they find it because I had let down the protections over it temporarily for Hiei? I shook my head. I couldn't blame him for this, this was my fault. Regardless of if the protections had been on it or not, they would have scented me out to here thanks to how strongly my scent was during this season. I worried that more would come.

"We could seek out a hiding place, I could talk to Kurama about this as well...but that's only if you wish it, and if you allow yourself to work with him..." He paused, seemingly thinking of something. " What about Genkai's temple?"

I didn't know who this Genkai was. I stared at him as I listened. "If... you trust him... then I will do my best to do so as well... but... where ever it is we go, we can't be easily found..." There was a sinking feeling in my stomach, as if no matter where we went, we wouldn't be safe, no, I wouldn't be safe. Being around me wouldn't be safe for anyone if I got defensive, and I knew it. I only wished that he would realize it too.

"Senka...we need to go talk to Kurama... I'm **not** leaving. If you're in danger, I'm in danger." He was trying to make a point as he held my face in his hand.

I stared at Hiei with a blush on my face as he held my face in his hand. I shook my head of thoughts of earlier, now was not the time. No matter how much he wanted it, I couldn't let him get involved. I had to think of something on my own.

When we arrived at the circle, I hesitated to enter, but willed my legs to bring me forward. Hiei trusted the person. If he was really his friend... then maybe... I was torn from my thoughts as Kurama's voice caught my attention.

"Miss Senka," He bowed to me, there was something in his eyes that I didn't like as I looked at the voice. "Tell me the problem in your words and we'll work on coming up with a plan."

_Be careful Senka, we're in Kurama's territory, he has the power to control plants to his will, one wrong move and he'll kill you, and I'll have to kill him and he knows it._

I look between them, turning my attention to Hiei. _This is the person you ask me to trust?_ I shook my head. "A fox killed my mother to track me down." I said bitterly, my heart still hurt from the blow. "But... I'm not here for me." I moved away from Hiei and turned my attention to Kurama. "Restrain him if you must, but don't let him get further involved... after all... our link isn't complete. And he's your friend... don't let him get hurt because of me." I said softly, staring into his eyes, as if I was staring into his soul.

I turned to Hiei. "I've been running from this long enough... I committed a crime, and they punished an innocent because of me. I can't keep hiding from this. I hope one day you'll understand and forgive me. I wish you the best and hope you find someone else..." I wouldn't drag anyone else into this. Anko died because of me, no one else would suffer that fate. I could feel the tears forming but forced them back. I had to go before either could stop me.

He nodded and restrained him, although Hiei struggled. "Hiei this is her fight, you have to let her go, you cannot help her...she has to do this on her own...I know you wanted her as a mate, but if it's meant to be she may come back for you, if not you have to let her go."

I ran off as quickly as my legs could take me, his yells of my name almost made me turn back, but I couldn't do it.

-Hiei-

"I will protect you, you can't fly and I am fast. This is rude to suggest but Kurama can help, he's a strong fighter as I am, this is one kitsune you can trust, if not for yourself...for me," I told her. I'm not about to leave my mate, I marked her and now she's stuck with me whether she likes it or not. Damn idiots for breaking up our moment, I will have my revenge!

I watched her walk away and take care of Anko. I was not about to interrupt what she was doing. This woman is amazing with everything she knows. I am witnessing kindness, and compassion...something Kurama often talked to me about. Speaking it and seeing it are two different things entirely. I offered a small prayer for this raven I have never met. I hope she will find the peace she deserves.

With her ritual done, I watched as she sunk down and sobbed into her hands. She sniffed before turning her attention to me. "I am... lost... Hiei. I worked so hard to hide and now I am found and I..." She paused for some time, still shaking slightly from holding back tears. "What do I do?" She asked softly.

I went to her and held her gently. "It's going to be alright Senka, I will be here with you and for you," I told her. "Senka, don't push me away, let me help you. You are amazing at what you do, I have never seen anything like that before. We will work it out...together," I told her, swearing this oath to her.

She stared into my eyes before speaking. "Well then... what do we do about this?"

"We could seek out a hiding place, I could talk to Kurama about this as well...but that's only if you wish it, and if you allow yourself to work with him..." I said softly. I was trying to think if Yusuke and Kuwabara would be good for this fight as well. But that's up to her, not me. I know eventually Kurama will become fully human and not retain his demon side any more. I can fight, and will fight, but where could we go for temporary protection. The temple? Would Senka give away my secret? "What about Genkai's temple?" I ask softly. Not knowing what she would say.

She hesitated momentarily. "If... you trust him... then I will do my best to do so as well... but... where ever it is we go, we can't be easily found..."

I looked at her. "Senka...we need to go talk to Kurama..." I told her. I pulled her chin down to look at me. "I'm **not** leaving. If you're in danger, I'm in danger," I tried to point this out to her. 'Kurama, Senka and I are coming to you for advice and help,' I told him through mind link.

We entered Kurama's circle after a time and I felt her hesitate again before I felt her move into it willingly.

"Miss Senka," Kurama bowed. "Tell me the problem in your words and we'll work on coming up with a plan."

_Be careful Senka, we're in Kurama's territory, he has the power to control plants to his will, one wrong move and he'll kill you, and I'll have to kill him and he knows it,_ I tell her through mind link I glare at Kurama because I can hear his smirk. I can't tell him to shut up or he won't talk to her. We stop with plenty of distance between him and us.

She looked between us. _This is the person you ask me to trust?_ She shook her head before speaking. "A fox killed my mother to track me down." There was bitterness in her voice. "But... I'm not here for me." She moved away from me signifigantly and turned her attention to Kurama. "Restrain him if you must, but don't let him get further involved... after all... our link isn't complete. And he's your friend... don't let him get hurt because of me." She turned back to me. "I've been running from this long enough... I committed a crime, and they punished an innocent because of me. I can't keep hiding from this. I hope one day you'll understand and forgive me. I wish you the best and hope you find someone else..."

Kurama nodded and restrained me, holding me against my will as I struggled. "Hiei this is her fight, you have to let her go, you cannot help her...she has to do this on her own...I know you wanted her as a mate, but if it's meant to be she may come back for you, if not you have to let her go."

"SENKA! SENKA!" I screamed as Kurama did his best to hold me back. "Let me go you fool! I have to help her!" I said.

He shook his head. "This isn't your fight, this is hers...if it's meant to be she'll come back, if not...you have to find another mate...I will get you through this mating season Hiei...I promise," he told me.

I don't want to wait, I want to be with her, I want to fight along side her. And what about the mark I gave her. Does that mean nothing to her? I finally quit struggling against Kurama and hang my head. That woman got me so twisted up and confused with emotions that I started to cry. I let my tear gems fall. "Please come back to me Senka," I said softly. "I don't think I can go on without you"


	7. Broken

**Chapter Six  
Broken**

-Kurama-

I sigh and picked up Hiei, taking him to my house. His tear gems would be safe inside the circle until I could come back for them. Poor Hiei he's so tired from struggling and crying. He needed to go somewhere where there isn't much memory of Senka. I don't think he'll recover for a while and if he does, he'll go back to hardening his heart. If mating season hadn't caught up with him this year he would've never met Senka.

-Hiei-

I finally gave up the fight with Kurama. I slumped down at his feet. I didn't care at this point if I got carried anywhere. I'm not going in trees anytime soon because it's to painful to think about. Luckily Kurama's human mother wasn't home so there were no questions.

He took me upstairs but not to his room. His room held memories of Senka, if just for a moment. He faintly mentioned the attic where I'm going to be staying.

I nodded not really caring where I stay. I got up there and looked around.

"I'll bring you some blankets and a pillow if you would like Hiei," he told me softly.

"Hn," was all I said.

He left and reappeared very quickly with blankets, a pillow and some dried food. He made up a mattress for me. "Hiei I know it hurts, but it will get better" he told me.

"Leave me alone fox" I said.

"If you need me, I'll be in my room if you need me or want to tal,k" he told me going back downstairs.

"Thank you Kurama...for everything," I said burying myself in the blankets. I closed my eyes and attempted to sleep, but Senka kept going through my mind.

_Senka...I wish you hadn't left me alone, I'm sorry,_ I said to myself. I never felt so low, so lost, so...pathetic...I actually felt human. Damn woman! I wanted to hate her but couldn't. I love her so much. I hope Kurama's right, I hope it does work out for us. If it doesn't I swear on the three worlds I will never love again. If I'm hit with mating season again I will probably just rape whomever.

I gave all my heart all because of that stupid fox's advice and look where it got me. Sleeping and hiding in his attic. I cry again. How do humans deal with such heart break? Why do they do this to themselves? Stupid humans, stupid love, stupid EMOTIONS! I hate them, I hate myself for feeling this way. How long will this pain and torture last?

-Kurama-

I would go check on Hiei before school and after. I would do this everyday for a few months, like four months to be exact. When mother was out I forced him to shower and I cleaned his clothes and blankets. Two days after the fourth month when I came home I noticed the food in the attic was gone and the blankets were folded up nicely, a note was attached to the pillow.

Kurama,

Thank you for allowing me to stay, but I'm feeling better.

Hiei

I smiled sadly. It was nice to have him around while his heart healed. He's made so many firsts and saying thank you was really a first for him. I'm sure he has hardened his heart to love now.

-Hiei-

It's taken me four months to come too terms with this. I left Kurama a thank you note for allowing me to stay with him until I got myself back together. I slipped out of the house and back into the trees. I missed the trees and the fresh air. I find a different forest and trained.

I'm four months out of shape and not nearly as fast as I used to be. I will train until I am passed my own standards. I am over mating season and I am OVER women! My heart was hardened towards all but one woman. That one woman was Yukina, my twin sister. And I would do anything for her.


	8. Electric

**Chapter Seven**

**Electric**

-Senka-

It had only been mere minutes after I had left Hiei's side and I already felt so cold and alone. With a sigh I brought myself forward through the forest. Anko's killer had to be around here some where. Where he was hiding I didn't know, but I knew I had to avenge her. As the night dragged on and became morning, there had been no sign of the intruding fox. _How long is this going to take?_ I had a feeling that he was prolonging this, making this harder, keeping me on edge to make me more vulnerable to attack. And I knew I was falling for it.

The hours passed and I knew I needed to eat, I wouldn't be ready for attack if I didn't. I sighed. _I hate fighting it always feels so...pointless..._I looked around the bushes for signs of edible berries, anything I could get that would fill and sustain my life. I was a raven after all, and we were born scavengers.

It went on like this for weeks. Every now and then I found my mind wandering to Hiei and what he was doing. The mark he left behind burned periodically, a part of me wished I hadn't let him. But I knew the only reason it burned was because he was hurting. I could feel his feelings, but due to the mark being incomplete, he couldn't feel mine, and I was glad for that. He didn't need to feel me longing for him or my own desperation. My need to be at his side was growing stronger, but I had to endure. There was no telling what the killer would do. And I wanted him safe.

The night was dark, two months had passed since I had last seen Hiei. I stalked the darkness trying to find sign of the fox that had killed my adoptive mother. It was then that the smell of blood reached me. I felt my stomach churn as I followed it. I knew these scents. I stepped on something. I stopped and looked down, another dead raven. One I knew. I felt sick but forced myself on. As I continued, there was a trail of dead ravens, all from the clan I had been associated with. I felt the bile rise up again but took deep breaths to stave off the feeling. _Asaka, Hatake, Kaori..._ I continued on down the trail, I was lead to a clearing, where there was a whole circle of them. _The whole clan... not a single survivor._ I dropped to my knees at the center of the circle, devastated at the sight. This was a grave. Broken laughter behind me broke me out of my stupor long enough to see him.

His face was burnt beyond my recognition, but that crooked smile and that broken laugh were unmistakable. "Juunko..." I stared at the mangled rendition of the kitsune I had loved at one point in my life, he was hardly recognizable, but he was alive, very alive.

He laughed again. "I finally got your attention. That's good."

"Juunko... they were innocent!" I stood up, resolve renewed.

"As long as they were connected to you, they were criminals."

"That doesn't make sense!"

"You killed my brothers... and my mate. So I took away what was important to you."

"You tried to kill me Juunko, all of you did. I loved you and you tried to destroy me. I would have given you everything." I winced as I thought back on Hiei.

"Just like that fire demon was going to do for you?" His smile grew wicked.

"You... no... that..." I was at a loss of words. I knew already that I hurt Hiei. It was like Juunko had been stalking me this whole time, learning about the feelings he had for me and what he had been willing to do.

"He'll get over you eventually. I mean... you _are_ going to die here." He rushed in on me with speed I didn't expect from a man that only seconds before appeared to be limping.

I felt my back hit the cold grass, wet with dew and stained with the blood of my adoptive family as I held my arms out in an attempt to keep him away from me. But he was heavy and I had never fought against anyone before, I had never needed to.

"Senka, you really are weak, aren't you? Never fought a day in your life. How pathetic. You make this too easy for me." He smiled wickedly at me, his voice dripping venom as he stared down at me.

It was too easy for him to hold me down by my throat, too easy for him to crush it in his palm. For someone who I managed to physically hurt this badly, he held a strength I couldn't fathom that he had. A part of me regretted the decision to be out here alone. I felt tears come to my eyes. _Hiei, I'm so sorry._ Images of him were invading my mind. I wanted to go back to him now more than ever.

Juunko growled above me, his clawed hand clamped down on my throat still.

My strong desire to return to Hiei and apologize caused the mark to burn me as I felt the air leave my lungs.

Juunko pulled his hand away, the mark had burned him too. "Damn it!" He cursed.

I took the opportunity to drag my leg upwards between us and shifted so my foot would be at his stomach, putting all my weight into it I forced him off. I coughed as I tried to regain my breath, stumbling to get up. Juunko and his clan had made me live in fear, and I couldn't do that any more. This moment was critical, I wanted, for once in my life, to fight for it, to do more than just... survive.

He stood and stared in my direction. "Stupid bitch." He grumbled as he stood up again. Seeing the resolve in my eyes, he laughed loudly. "Finally a challenge!" He held his arms wide and the dead ravens in the circle burst one by one into blue flames until it surrounded us both, caging us in.

I let out a soft cry of anguish as their bodies were burned unceremoniously before me. These ravens were temple guardians, they didn't deserve death, but they most certainly didn't deserve to have their bodies destroyed by fox flames and turned into a further trap.

He laughed at my reaction and took it as opportunity to attack me.

I turned my head in time to see him bounding on me and rolled out of the way. He wasn't going to end me. But I knew if I didn't play it smart, he would easily over power me. _Mind over matter Senka, just like Anko taught you. Don't let those lessons go to waste. _I watched his movements carefully and looked for weak points. As we circled one another, I noted the limp in his gait. His left leg was a weak spot, but he knew it was. I would have to find a way to it without making it obvious. _Anko guide me._ I couldn't help but wish I was more proficient in weaponry and meelee.

"It will end tonight, I will avenge my mate and my brothers." He spat as he began to close in, we were still circling one another.

_His anger will make him sloppy_,I realized as I looked at him. "They were easy to kill. So weak." I said with a hint of triumph in my voice.

His eyes narrowed. "They weren't weak! You were the weak one, you were the prey."

"Oh but how quickly the tables turned. I loved the way they screamed as they perished from my power." I was lying, but he was too angry, too hell bent on revenge to realize it. My heart was pounding in my ears, the mark was burning, but I ignored it. A blast of blue flame came in quickly, I forgot how fast he could be with these. I couldn't move in time and felt it burn through the clothes on my right side and part of my arm. I winced, but decided to mock him more. I needed him angry and unfocused. "Is that all you got? I thought you were going to kill me." The flames had made contact with my side and burned into my flesh.

"I'm going... to roast you alive and have you for dinner bird." He spat out as he threw more flames in my direction.

But I anticipated it this time. I moved easily out of the way, rolling along the grass, the dew helped put out the flames burning me.

Time passed but also stood still as I dodged flames and mocked the fox with all his insecurities, feeding him images of his dead loved ones as he so obviously had tried to do with me in killing my adoptive family. I didn't like being cruel, but this was my life on the line.

"Once I'm done with you I'm going to kill that fire demon too, just for the hell of it."

I got tripped up at the mention of Hiei and felt a flame hit me hard, knocking me down to the grass. I cried out as it burned its way up my back. I had to put it out.

He laughed at my struggle to put out the flame and return to standing.

Something shifted in me. It didn't matter that he threatened me, but he threatened Hiei and I wasn't going to let him do that. I felt my core open to the power hidden inside, power I had no real control over. "Well... you said you were going to kill me, so what are you waiting for you coward?"

His eyes narrowed.

"You went through all of this to corner me, so what are you going to do now? You're a poor excuse for a mate and a brother if you can't even avenge their deaths." I laughed at him, I could see the anger in his eyes. "But you were always the _runt_ of the liter weren't you? Trying so hard to get their attentions. I remember you pouring your heart out to me about it Juunko. _Zetta never looks at me. Maeko hit me again and threw me into the lake... Harunda made me take the blame for the broken vase." _I gave pause, "You know... I'm kinda glad we never mated, you were such a whiny baby Juunko."

He snapped and ran at me in anger and rage, but I was ready.

I rolled off to the side and grabbed a rock. Aiming carefully, I threw it at his weak leg, throwing him off balance effectively.

He got up quickly though, as best as he could, given his weakness and lunged at me.

I felt him tackle me to the ground. This was it, my last chance to survive, to live. I placed my hands against his chest and pushed against him, talons digging into already damaged flesh.

He grunted as he tried to get to my throat to choke me again.

I screamed out as the power surged forward without my control, from my core, through my hands and into my talons which were dug deeply into his chest. I felt him convulse as wave upon wave of electricity flowed from me and into him. His screams filled my ears as he shook above me, before the power became too great and threw him feet into the air, and into his own circle of flames, effectively burning him to ash as he screamed in agony.

With my own family now avenged I felt the weight of years of sadness and fear being lifted from me, but I also felt my consciousness fading as the electricity burned me. I had no control over the storm it was causing around me. Juunko's flames had died down, but the electricity flowing from my body showed no signs of doing the same. Everything burned, especially the mark. I felt darkness closing in on me, until everything went to black.


	9. Senka?

**Chapter Eight**

**Senka?**

-Kurama-

It was a holiday from school and I had decided to go out to eat. I also decided to drag Hiei with me. He has been training and fighting anyone to get back to where he used to be before mating season took over and he met his possible mate for life. When she left, he went into a depression I had never seen from any demon, not even myself. He truly loved that girl. Maybe, just maybe he can find her again and mate with her. I don't know if she's alive and if she is, if she's the same person. I stopped just outside the restaurant and looked up in the tree. _Are you coming or do I have to take you by force in there?_ I asked him through mind link. I was just getting ready to jump in the tree and get him when he decided to grace me with his presence. _Finally,_ I thought to myself.

"Are you sure about this Kurama? She's not going to remember me..." he said softly still feeling some emotion for her.

"Yes, I'm sure about this," I told him and dragged him inside. We sat down in her section so she had no choice but to wait on us. Some how some way I was determined to get these two back together.

-Hiei-

I had spent so much time training and fighting to block Senka from my mind but couldn't. I missed her and I shouldn't. She left me and it hurt to watch her walk away. With the tear gems I cried for her I made a bracelet and necklace. I wanted to see her again and give them to her and pick up where we left off, but I don't know if she'd remember me. Kurama decided to drag me out to lunch at his favorite place. He said he had seen her there a few times while walking home from school. Truth is I've seen her too, I've been watching her. She's changed. He startled me when he spoke through mind link to me and threatened to come get me if I hadn't come down. As he was getting ready to come up I came down. "Are you sure about this fox? I know she's not going to remember me," I told him softly.

He told me he was sure and we went inside. He purposely had us seated in her section. I got to watch her in action a little more closely. I wanted to cry because she is alive but I also wanted to hit her for leaving me alone and broken for so long. I don't know if I wanted to take her again for a mate, it hurt the first time and who's to say she won't walk out on me again. Now was **not** the time for me to be struggling with these emotions for Senka.

While waiting for her, I wrote her a note to go with the gifts I made her.

Senka,

While you were gone I made you these gifts from the tear gems I cried over you...I know you probably don't remember me or the fact that we were almost mates for life. I loved you then and I still love you now. You can ask Kurama where to find me.

Hiei

I slipped them on the table and got out of the restaurant before Kurama could object. I hid every part of me away from Kurama's prying eyes. "Forgive me Kurama I cannot stay there," I said softly as I went to visit Yukina.

-Senka(?)-

I caught a glimpse of the guy leaving the table and cocked my head to the side. I shook my head and fixed my apron before I went over to the table. "Good afternoon, I'm Anko. I'm sorry for the wait, how can I help you?" I asked with a smile to the red head sitting alone at the table.

"Hi yes, it's alright," He said, smiling at me, it seemed he didn't notice his friend leave. "Hiei?" He asked, as if trying to see if the guy was still around. He noticed the note on the table and picked it up, giving a glance at it. "Excuse me, but this is for you...it seems my friend has left it for you, his name is Hiei and I'm Minamino Suichi, or Kurama as Hiei knows me by," He said, trying to hand it to me before his voice lowered. "He misses you, you were everything to him...you still are everything to him"

I looked at him for some time, confusion plastered on my face. "I'm... sorry? I... I think you have me confused with someone else..." I said softly as I pushed his hand with the note away. "Whoever your friend thinks I am, I'm... not. I'm just plain Hatoki Anko." I stepped back a little and reached up to my neck where that mark burned. I was certain I was making an unpleasant face because one of the girls I worked with gave me a look. "I'll um... I'll just put your order in." I backed away more and turned, heading towards the kitchens. I didn't know who this Kurama or Hiei were. I sighed as I placed the order in. This had to just be a case of mistaken identity. I left the kitchens to work the other tables.

He looked over towards me when I came back. "I'll take the order to go." I had given him a nod as I continued to tend to the customers. The red head turned towards the window, before signaling to me. "Excuse me Anko, I'll be right back for my order," He left the place.

_Anko, turn around and look at me._

I felt something in the back of my mind but shook my head. The mark burned and I reached to touch it. Why was it bothering me so much today? I shook it off and went back to work with a cheery smile as I tended to my customers. If that Kurama guy didn't come back for his order, it would come out of my pay, so I needed to work extra hard for those tips. The mark still burned, and although I wanted to cry about it, I kept the smile on my face and worked through it.

Kurama returned and paid for his order before walking up to me. "Anko, here," He said as he handed me a ten dollar tip and walked out.

Everything happened so fast, from Kurama giving me the ten dollar bill, and this man just grabbing me. My heart was exploding from the terror I felt as we went from being inside the restaurant to being in some dank musty forest.

"Look at me damn it! I know you know me. The mark on your neck, that's from me! I love you! I don't care if your Anko, your adoptive mom, or Senka...but I love you! You put me through hell when you left me! I slept in my best friend's attic for four months! I hoped you would come back to me! And you have...I need you...I don't want to lose you again...please don't leave me again...please," He begged as he reached out to touch me.

I screamed as he tried to touch me and kicked him away. I tried getting away but the mark burned something fierce, worse then I ever had felt. Steam was rising from it and my mind was going blank. Did this nut job say he loved me? And who the hell was Senka? I grabbed a hold of the tree branch with one hand while clutching the mark. "S...Stay away from me, who ever the hell you are just... leave me alone! I get enough weirdos bothering me at the diner, I don't need this too!" I was convinced he was one of the many stalkers that had taken a liking to me since I started working at that god forsaken place. My eyes were starting to blur as the static started to come together in the air around me and spark dangerously. I automatically assumed it was him attacking me. "S... stop that... what ever it is your doing just stop it." I sobbed, curling into myself, frightened, as I held the burning mark on my neck.

"I'm not a stalker I promise! Please, just look at me...please," He begged as tears came to his eyes. "I won't hurt you, but I need you to trust me...please."

Kurama looked into the dark forest and sighed. He walked in and searched until he looked up where the tear gems were falling down. "Anko," he called to me. "I will get you down."

Hiei looked at him. "Don't you dare you stupid fox." he said angrily.

"Hiei, you're scaring her, doing this is not going to bring her back to you like you want." He said as he jumped into the tree. "Anko, take my hand and I'll take you back to work, or where ever you need to go, I personally promise Hiei won't bother you anymore."

I looked up, this guy now too? What was my luck? But the promise of being left alone was enough for me to ignore the warning signs. I reached out and grabbed his hand.

He pulled me to him and picked me up up. "Hold on tight okay?" He said softly against my ear before he turned a cold gaze on Hiei. "You are to leave this girl alone," He said flatly as he jumped down.

"Kurama no!"

"You are to stay away from her Hiei," he said as he left with me in his arms.

-Hiei-

_Kurama should be done with lunch by now,_ I thought as I went back to my tree.

"Hiei, come down here, we need to talk," Kurama said as he moved to stand under the tree.

I jumped down. "What is it Kurama? Did she take the stuff?" I asked hopefully.

"She took the rejected the note Hiei. She's not the same girl, her name is Anko now," he said.

"No, it's Senka, she still has the mark I put on her," I told him. I went inside and looked at her. _Anko, turn around and look at me,_ I said through mind link. I'm **not** about to lose this girl after all the hell she's put me through.

She touched the mark on her neck, but shook her head.

I watched as Kurama went to her and handed her some money, he said something to her but I wasn't listening, eyes trained on her back.

_Hiei come on, she's busy,_ Kurama said through mind link. He stood there for a bit, before shaking his head and leaving.

_I know she heard me, now it's time to take action_. I went over to her and grabbed her. I disappeared with her and went deep into the forest. Mind you I did grab the gifts I made for her when I walked in. I set her in the tree. "Look at me damn it! I know you know me. The mark on your neck, that's from me! I love you! I don't care if your Anko, your adoptive mom, or Senka...but I love you! You put me through hell when you left me! I slept in my best friend's attic for four months! I hoped you would come back to me! And you have...I need you...I don't want to lose you again...please don't leave me again...please," I begged her. I put my hand over her eyes and show her the good memories of us. That's all I wanted her to remember, the good and me. I wanted her to remember me of course.

She kicked me when I got too close. Damn it stung. She grabbed hold of her neck, where the mark was and tried to move off the branch, but it looked like the burn was overwhelming. "S...Stay away from me, who ever the hell you are just... leave me alone! I get enough weirdos bothering me at the diner, I don't need this too!" Static started to come around in the air around her. "S... stop that... what ever it is your doing just stop it." With the panic in her voice there was no doubt she thought it was me doing it.

"I'm not a stalker I promise! Please, just look at me...please," I begged as I hung my head and cried. I needed my mate, I wanted her back. "I won't hurt you, but I need you to trust me...please" I said practically begging her. My heart hurt again, how could this woman keep doing this to me.

I hadn't noticed Kurama's presence until he spoke. "Anko, I will get you down."

I looked at him, anger in my eyes at his intrusion. "Don't you dare you stupid fox."

"Hiei, you're scaring her, doing this is not going to bring her back to you like you want." He jumped up into the tree. "Anko, take my hand and I'll take you back to work, or where ever you need to go, I personally promise Hiei won't bother you anymore."

I felt my heart break a little when she took his hand willingly. A few months ago she would have shied away from the fox.

Kurama pulled her to him and lifted her into his arms. "Hold on tight okay?" He told her as he turned to me with a cold expression. "You are to leave this girl alone," He jumped down with her in his arms, further fueling my anger at him.

"Kurama no!" I said as he picked her up.

"You are to stay away from her Hiei," he said with no emotion in his voice and his eyes cold.

I cannot do that, I cannot stay away from that beautiful creature. I love her and I hope she'll return to me. Until then I will keep watch over her. I watch them and curl into the tree and cry more. I cannot do this, not again. It hurt the first time and now I will be damned if it hurts me again.


	10. Foiled

**Chapter Nine**

**Foiled**

-Anko-

Again things had happened quickly and I didn't know up from down. The burning hadn't stopped, I could feel consciousness slipping away periodically. "I... hate heights..." I heard myself mumble as I held onto Kurama. I knew I had passed out in his arms at some point.

I woke up some time later in my room above the diner. I rubbed at my head and considered today to have been some sort of... nightmare. A bad dream, induced by the pain I felt from the mark that even now still stung. There was a tray beside my bedside and a note from the owner.

I picked it up and read it briefly. It said I returned from where ever it was I was taken to and passed out when I got into the shop. They left me to sleep the rest of the day. I turned my attention to the sandwich and resigned myself to eating it. Once I finished I undressed out of the uniform. I examined the two month old wound on my side and winced. It was old, but it still hurt. The skin was still blackened from whatever it was that had hurt me. I thought back on two months ago.

I was found wandering the town by the owner with no memories of who I was or what had happened to me. I only remembered the name Hatoki Anko, nothing more. So the owner took me in, helped me and gave me not only this room, but a job so I could earn my keep. I sighed and examined the rest of my body and the other wounds. Those had healed, but the one across my back, was the one that made it damn near impossible to sleep at night, was the worse for wear. I was worried that what happened in that forest had irritated it. I sat on the bed in only my underwear, wondering what I had done to be injured like this.

I reached up to rub my head. That deafening silence filled my ears and I fell to my knees. I couldn't hold in what the pain was doing to me any more. Everything hurt. I tried so hard to put on a show. Any sudden movement ached and burned me. I sobbed softly as I crawled to the bed and buried my head against the sheets. I screamed into them, glad that there was no one there to hear the pain I was trying so desperately to endure.

My vision was blurred as I heard a tap at the window. _Imagination... playing with me. Maybe some air..__._ I crawled slowly to it, not looking out as I forced it open and took a breath of the cool night air.

"You will let me in and we will talk," He said cooly as he jumped down and stood off to the side. "We need to talk."

I looked at him dazed as I backed away into the room, allowing him access. This was the crazy guy from earlier wasn't it? I stumbled slightly and slumped against the bed. I was vulnerable and in pain. I wanted to move, to throw things at him and force him out of the room, but it was like I had no will of my own.

"Listen to me damn it, I'm not going to hurt you but we need to talk! We started to be mates and you left me, you made my one and only friend hold me back away from you, I wanted to fight along side you, I wanted to protect you! You had me down to my weakest! I lived in Kurama's attic for FOUR months! FOUR MONTHS! I waited for you to come back to me so we could be mates and FINALLY have each other forever. I love you, I cried for you! I made gifts for you! I loved you! DAMN IT I STILL love you! I want you to see that we belong together! I want you to see the memories that I have, the good memories, Senka maybe gone, but you Anko...you're here, you have my mark...please, please let us be mates, I would do anything to help you out of this suffering, even if I had to take it over your pain," He yelled as he covered my eyes, trying to pass on memories to me again. "Remember me please, accept my gifts." He said in a whisper.

I winced at the yelling but couldn't move away when he came too close. The memories he passed onto me came too quickly and confused me. The burning on my neck subsided as I saw the memories from his point of view. I leaned away when they became too overwhelming. I tried moving, but my side was stinging, from all the strain of the day's events. "Please... understand... I really really don't know you. I'm sorry... you lost someone, I am but I'm not..." I winced trying to get up and on to the bed. I managed to turn my back on him and grabbed hold of the bed to pull myself up, unaware of what that would do. I had forgotten my current state of dress.

"Look it here, we were...are mates, I just want to be with you, if you won't give that to me willingly I'll have to take it by force, you want pain and suffering I shall give it to you, then I will bind your soul with mine and keep you like this forever...either you let me do this the easy way and we finish what we started or we do this the hard way and you will basically become my mate as well as my slave," He said in a growl as he came even closer to me.

I turned my attention to him again, my eyes narrowed at him. "Really think you got what it takes to change me then short stuff?" I was glaring at him, tempting fate. Just who did this jerk think he is? I was already hurting from wounds that I didn't even know how the hell I even got them. No matter what, I will be defiant til the end.

He took my hands and held them, moving to lay on top of me on the bed as he held me in place so I wouldn't struggle. He kissed me softly, before his head dipped down to my neck, where he licked at the odd mark there. He flipped me back onto my stomach, still managing to keep me in place.

I let out a gasp at the feel and tried to move again, his kiss had sent electricity through me. I let out a gasp as he changed my position, forcing me onto my stomach. I could hardly feel his kisses on my back through the pain. I wished he would just see that I was hurting. I stiffened when I felt him rubbing me through the layers between us. "Y...You must... really have a one track mind shorty..." I wondered if he could hear the pain in my voice as I spoke, or if he even cared that my body was aching. I didn't need to be in pain and hot all over. I turned my head slightly into the mattress and whimpered. I should have been more scared of him, but... I wasn't. Why wasn't I? My head hurt, like it was trying to remember something that it didn't know.

He pulled out his hardened member and rubbed it against me through my underwear. With quick movements, he removed me of them and slid his length deeply into me.

I cried out at the feel of him entering me for the first time and wondered what the strange feeling building up in me was.

He bit down on my neck, right where the mark was, causing me to shiver.

It was warm but didn't hurt like the warmth I felt from my back. For some reason, the urge to tease him exploded in me. "Well... seems this isn't as short as the rest of you." I wondered why I said that for.

He slid in and out slowly at first as he held me down in position. I could feel him throbbing. At last he let go of my hands and placed his hands over my breast, exposing them as he squeezed at them with possessiveness. Never stopping his thrusting motions. He slid out temporarily to flip me onto my back again before re-entering himself in me. He leaned in and nipped at my breasts. "Anko. You feel amazing around me." He said in a moan as he continued his thrusting.

I closed my eyes, my mind was in a daze. Is this really what sex felt like? The feel of his mouth on my breasts felt nice. The noises made by my body as he thrust in me caused me to over heat. I couldn't help but cry out his name as I clamped down around his length. I slid my legs around his waist and tugged him closer, running on instincts alone, all thoughts had left my mind as I could feel my release beginning to rush out of me in a wave prematurely. I couldn't help but curse my inexperience.

I felt his hot seed fill me and covered my face from the flush that was no doubt there.

"I want you to mark me." He said as he looked into my eyes.

"M...mark?" I didn't know what that was and my head was really hurting, like things were trying to click into place but couldn't.

He exposed his neck. "Here, bite me here." I felt a finger trace along my breast in a heart shape.

The red head from before jumped in from the roof and growled. "Leave her alone Hiei! I told you to leave her alone, she's not the same as she used to be! I promised her you would stay away from her and now thanks to you I'm a liar." He pulled him off me and proceeded to push him out of the window, before slamming it closed.

My face colored significantly, my mouth had been opened, I almost bit the guy like he wanted. I shook my head to regain my senses. Not only did I just randomly have sex with a guy I didn't know, but now another guy was hovering next to me and saw my naked state. I wanted to scream for a multitude of reasons, but turned my head away, burying it into the closest pillow.

"I'm sorry, Hiei broke my promise to you," He was blushing as he put a sheet over me."I have some salves that will help with some of your burns, if you allow me this one time to help you," I told her.

"It's... fine..." I managed to mumble out. "Short stuff really is determined..." I moved so my back would face him, too embarrassed.

-Hiei-

I watched her but have kept myself hidden from her. _I wish you would talk to me, and look at me like you used to,_ I said softly through mind link. I don't care if she doesn't answer me, I needed her to hear me. _I'm so sorry for hurting you, please, please forgive me,_ I sighed and sat down watching her. Damn her for making me love her the way I do. I wanted to slip in there and have my way with her. I didn't exactly promise to stay away from her, I was commanded, but by Kurama. I don't usually take orders from him but there was something in his voice that made me obey him. Stupid fox, stupid raven...stupid people.

I sat up quickly hearing her screams. I wanted to help her but I know I couldn't. I was sworn to stay away from her. I didn't care. I jumped from the tree to the roof and tapped on the window to get her attention. Her defenses are down and I think I'll make her mine again. I can control her, but what if that's not what I want. I've been hurt by her, it's time she got the same treatment. Maybe a little rougher. I'll decide when I have her under my control.

I watched as she opened the window and took in a deep breath, now was my chance.

I took over her mind. "You will let me in and we will talk," I told her as I jumped down and stood off to the side. "We need to talk," I said. With as pissed as I am, I may end up having my way with her since we were never fully allowed to mate, I will take her as mine in one way or another, by force or by love, to me right now it doesn't even matter...she **will** be mine and mine alone.

She looked at me with a dazed expression, but let me in. She stumbled and slumped against the bed.

"Listen to me damn it, I'm not going to hurt you but we need to talk! We started to be mates and you left me, you made my one and only friend hold me back away from you, I wanted to fight along side you, I wanted to protect you! You had me down to my weakest! I lived in Kurama's attic for FOUR months! FOUR MONTHS! I waited for you to come back to me so we could be mates and FINALLY have each other forever. I love you, I cried for you! I made gifts for you! I loved you! DAMN IT I STILL love you! I want you to see that we belong together! I want you to see the memories that I have, the good memories, Senka maybe gone, but you Anko...you're here, you have my mark...please, please let us be mates, I would do anything to help you out of this suffering, even if I had to take it over your pain," I told her covering her eyes and giving her the good memories again. "Remember me please, accept my gifts," I said softly.

She leaned away when it became too much. "Please... understand... I really really don't know you. I'm sorry... you lost someone, I am but I'm not..." She turned away, trying to get onto the bed, but the position was too enticing. I couldn't resist.

I sighed. I hated to do this to her but she's leaving me no choice. "Look it here, we were...are mates, I just want to be with you, if you won't give that to me willingly I'll have to take it by force, you want pain and suffering I shall give it to you, then I will bind your soul with mine and keep you like this forever...either you let me do this the easy way and we finish what we started or we do this the hard way and you will basically become my mate as well as my slave," I told her in a low growl.

She looked at me, and narrowed her eyes in a glare. "Really think you got what it takes to change me then short stuff?" It was almost like I had Senka back.

I took her hands and held them. I laid on the bed with her on top of me, holding her legs in place so she couldn't kick me. I barely had to lean up. I kissed her softly all while holding her hands and legs securely. I ran my tongue over the mark I had given her. She still felt and tasted like the girl I knew, but if worse comes to worse I'll remove her mark and move on without her. I wanted her to know I can be gentle. I will **not** give up on her as she has given up on me. I flipped her to her stomach and softly kissed down to the small of her back all while still pinning her arms and legs. I let my member rub her entrance though my pants. I held back a moan, this felt good...I just wanted her to feel just as good, I just wanted the one chance to mate with her. Just the one chance, and the one time.

She gasped under me, trying to move again. "Y...You must... really have a one track mind shorty..." She said in a strained voice.

I pulled my throbbing member out and rubbed it against her. Her heat, and my needing to mate is driving me crazy! Before she had a chance to protest, I took off her underwear and pushed myself in all the way. She cried out when I entered her. I felt her quiver around it. If this is what its like to mate I don't want to be away from her at all. I pierce her skin with my mark again. I wanted her pain to be my pain and I would complete this before being banned from seeing her again. I slowly moved within her, feeling everything along the way.

"Well... seems this isn't as short as the rest of you." She teased, but it was evident that she didn't know why she had said it.

There's the girl I know. I teased her inside and out. She felt amazing around me. I wanted us to release at the same time so I tried not to go too fast or too slow. I moved within her and teased her breasts with my hands while I kissed her back. I flipped her over to her back and re-entered her, leaning down to nip at her breasts. "Anko...you feel amazing around me," I moaned softly to her. I didn't know how much longer I could take this, I wanted to release into her but was holding off for her to release with me. I panted. I never realized mating was so much work.

She closed her eyes, the noises our bodies made together were loud. She cried out my name as she clamped down around me.

I felt her release and I released with her. Oh the gods did that feel good. I kissed her softly and looked into her eyes. "I want you to mark me," I told her softly. I had taken her virginity, now I wanted to be hers completely. This beautiful creature is whom I want to be one with for the rest of our lives, I don't care if she's Anko or Senka, either way she is mine and I want to be hers.

She covered her face from embarrassment. "M...Mark?" She sounded confused.

I pulled away the overcoat to expose my neck "Here, bite me here," I told her. I don't want to move from her. I traced a little heart on her breast. I wanted to be hers forever. I love her.

Kurama came into the room from out of nowhere, he pulled me off of her and dragged me to the window. "Leave her alone Hiei! I told you to leave her alone, she's not the same as she used to be! I promised her you would stay away from her and now thanks to you I'm a liar," He yelled as he shoved me out of the window and slammed it closed. I fell to the ground and stared up at the window just as he closed the curtains. He was now alone with _my mate_ while she was indecent.

Damn him, damn him, DAMN HIM! I was so close to getting marked. I adjust myself and head off to the woods. "Damn him! You **will not** stand in my way next time Kurama, I **will** get the mark I deserve! I **will** be with my mate! Damn you, damn fox," I growled lowly. I will have her. I don't care who she is! I wanted her to be happy. Damn fox...


	11. Bitten

**AN: Before you continue on reading the updated chapter, please go back and read from the beginning as there have been changes and revisions made to the chapters a head of these one. All further chapters will continue in this format. Thank you for reading – HeavensEvangel and Kuramasgirl19769**

**Chapter Ten**

**Bitten**

-Hiei-

I watched her the whole night and whenever she left. I had to mate with this wonderful creature again, she felt incredible! Maybe, just maybe I can get her to mark me before that stupid fox throws me out of the window again. I saw her leave the diner and follow her out to the mall. What is it with females and shopping? I followed her into the mall. I watched as she went into a book store and followed her in. "Hello Anko," I said softly.

She tensed up as she turned around, backing up into the shelf. "H...Hello."

I looked at what she was reaching for and smirked to myself. I put my hands around her waist and slowly started to make my way to her breasts, giving them a light squeeze. "I know a perfect spot we can go," I told her seductively.

"C...Cheeky much... short stuff?" She pulled my hands away and shook her head. "Weren't you told to stay away from me?" She turned back to the shelf and picked up the book she was looking for and quickly made a dash for the register. Where she paid for the book and left.

Damn Kurama. I watched her pay and leave, once she left I pulled her into a place that I can have 'fun' with her. I will get her back. I'm **not** giving up on her, she is going to be mine!

Her voice caught in her throat before I spoke, she dropped her bag in the process.

"I'm not letting you go and it would be in your best interest if you didn't scream Anko, we **will** be mates," I told her playing with her breasts in the back of a shop that was abandoned in the mall.

"I..mmg.." She had trouble forming words. "Short stuff..." She shuddered, her voice barely a whisper. "Y...You shouldn't...we're in... public."

"That's what makes it exciting," I said, lifting off her shirt and ridding her of that damn thing around her breasts. I kissed her and moved down to her breasts. Why am I interested in her breasts? Who cares, they feel amazing. I teased them with my tongue while undressing her the rest of the way. I was starting to get really excited about having this beautiful creature again. I could only hope she remembers me soon. I needed her mark, I needed to be one with her, mind..body..and soul. Damn this woman is intoxicating to me. I placed myself under her as I managed to get my now hardened member out. I wanted her on top of me and to take me in this way so she could feel all of me in her.

She slid herself against me teasingly, before she lifted her hips and slid onto my shaft, covering me in her heat. She rocked above me slowly at first. She didn't seem to notice her nails shifting to talons as she grabbed my shoulders and pierced into my skin. She gasped as she rode me hard.

I watched her transform and felt her riding me, oh did it feel good. I continued to play with her breasts and teased them with my tongue and mouth. Without really thinking about it, I had put a barrier up around us. Not even Kurama could interrupt us without getting burned. I pulled her down gently for a kiss. This girl is simply amazing. I rubbed her as she rode me, throwing in extra pleasure. My mind is taken over by her and instincts kicked in on how to pleasure her. I am to the point of release, I hold back again for her. I didn't want to release too early and it be over with like the first time. I panted heavily, oh by the gods did this feel good.

She squeaked above me as I rubbed her, no doubt she could feel me throbbing in her. She squeezed down around me and released all over my lap, but her insides did not cease their contractions.

I growled lowly as I released into her. "Ah...AH!" I managed pushing the last of me into her, filling her. I panted heavily and kissed her again. "You are so amazing" I tell her moving just a bit to expose my neck to her. **She** is the only one on my mind and I have all mind links blocked so _**no one**_ can disturb us. I bring her down to me a bit and kissed her hands. _My darling Senka, I had you for a moment...I hope we have many more moments like this,_ I thought to myself. I needed her. I wanted to do this with her everyday. She doesn't know it, but since the first time we mated I have even dreamt of having a baby with her. Damn woman has my sense scattered again. But by the gods do I love her.

She closed her eyes and pulled me to her. Without her realizing, she sunk her teeth into my neck, cutting into skin and making me bleed.

I gasped a bit as I felt her mark on my neck. We are finally one. "Anko..." I said softly. Her biting me had me in the mood again. I cannot believe this feeling taking over me. With being distracted by being marked I hear something outside the store. I moved her quickly while grabbing what clothes were shed in the mating process and hush her.

She looked confused as she came back to her senses, the talons retracting.

I let my guard and barrier down when she marked me. I sensed Kurama near by. If he saw me with her I'm dead. "We have to leave, but we cannot let Kurama see me with you," I told her quietly. I kissed her softly again. "I do love you and I would do anything for you," I told her.

"I..." She shook her head and looked towards the opening. "I should go out first... " She pulled her clothes on, red faced. "I still don't understand what's really happening here... you know that right?" She asked with her head cocked to the side as she looked at me with those pretty golden eyes.

I nodded. "I know, but I want to meet up with you more than just whenever. Can we meet again tomorrow? You're like a drug to me and just a 'whenever' is NOT going to do it for me" I said keeping my tones low. I give her one last kiss. "Try using your mind link" I said tapping her head gently. "I will respond to you," I told her, pushing her towards the door. "Be careful" I warned her.

I watched her disappear and couldn't help my smile. I made my escape.

"HIEI!" Kurama's voice echoed around me. "SHOW YOURSELF!" He demanded. I was tired, what the hell did the fox want? Didn't he realize he was too late? Didn't he know that I staked my claim and she had done the same?

_Stupid fox,_ I thought to myself. I had just settled down in the tree to sleep off this exhaustion from mating when he hollered out my name. Can't a ousted demon sleep after mating? Apparently not with the fit Kurama is having.

The moment I showed myself, Kurama showed signs of hostility towards me, attacking me in my sluggish state. I'm slow and weak, and even though I was doing my best to defend against his attacks it still wasn't enough. He started using his rose whip and was actually kicking me. He put me through a couple of trees and it did actually hurt. I winced a bit. Damn him.

"I told you to stay away from her Hiei!" He growled out at me.

"Anko..." I called out softly in hopes she'll hear me. "I need you."

_What? Where? Where are you? How can I hear you? Is that that thing you were talking about? And why do you sound so bad?_

_Yes, that's what I was talking about...I know you hate forest and woods, but that's where I'm at...please,_ I said as I blacked out from the pain. I realized at this moment how much I despised Kurama and would let him know eventually.

Kurama was satified with making me black out and left me there, with no intentions of treat me for the damage he had done. He seemed at a crossroads between the human and the demon, but in the end the demon won out. "You were warned Hiei, and you know better to piss off a spirit fox," He said to no one in particular as he left me there.

-Anko-

Today was a day off, so I decided I would spend it at the mall. I didn't particularly like shopping, but at least the book shop was interesting and there was a series that I wanted to check in on. I stepped into the book store and went to a section I had grown fond of, romance. Basically, woman's porn. I flushed as I reached to look at a book in the series that I had just started to read.

"Hello Anko." A male voice said softly to me.

My body tensed at the sound of the familiar voice and I turned to look at him. I couldn't help but press slightly into the shelf behind me. "H...hello..." I was caught in the worst place to be caught in by a guy that a few days ago had had his way with me. This was embarrassing.

I felt his hand go to my waist and move up to my breasts to he could squeeze them, a smirk in place. "I know a perfect spot we can go." His tone was suggestive and seductive.

I felt my eyes widen at his advances. "C...Cheeky much... short stuff?" I asked as I reached to his hands to pull them away, the public act had warmed me considerably, enough to make me consider his offer. I shook my head. "Weren't you told to stay away from me?" I turned back around to grab one of the books I had set out to get, hoping to make my ways to the cashier and pay for it before he could try anything else.

I felt my voice get caught in my throat as I was grabbed and pulled elsewhere. I dropped the bag with my book as he spoke.

"I'm not letting you go and it would be in your best interest if you didn't scream Anko, we **will** be mates," he said as he played with my breasts.

"I..mmg.." words hardly formed in my mouth as the feel of his hands brought back that tingle to my body. My mind wandered back to that night a few days ago when he took advantage of my weakened state. I supposed even now I wouldn't be able to fight him off either. I bit down on my bottom lip as I looked at him. "Short stuff..." my voice was merely a whisper as my body shuddered. "Y...You shouldn't...we're in... public." But the very thought of getting caught was too enticing.

"That's what makes it exciting," He said as he lifted my shirt and removed my bra, only to cover them with his hands as he kissed me deeply. As he moved his head down to my breasts he made sure to remove me of my clothing, there would be no obstacles in his way for what was to come. He moved so he was under me, removing his member from it's bindings.

His hands on my bare breasts, the heat of them as they kneaded and squeezed at the, made my head spin. His kiss sent a surge of heat through my body and I couldn't help but give in. Naked and on top of him I let my body guide me as I slid my moistened entrance along his length. It really was impressive for a man of such short stature. I blushed as I allowed myself to be impaled by it, taking every inch into my scorching heat. The thought of being filled and possibly getting caught in the process fueled me into rocking into him. There was no stopping this now, especially now that my mind and senses were filled with nothing but this man. As I rocked and moved my body over his, I failed to notice the change in my hands, or the way my nails had grown out and formed into talons as grabbed his shoulders, sinking them into his skin. I gasped in pleasure as I rode him as if my life depended on it.

He played with my breasts and teased them with his tongue and mouth, he began to rub at me.

I squeaked as I felt him rub at me more. When we kissed, I kissed him with a desperation I didn't know I even had. Where had all this come from? I felt him throbbing in me and knew I wouldn't be able to last out for very long. With this information I allowed myself the release. I had lost all control. I twitched above him, my insides milking him for his much needed release. I wanted, no needed to feel him filling me, but I didn't understand why.

He growled as he released into me, moaning as he filled me. He panted and he kissed me again. "You are so amazing." He moved his head, exposing his neck to me as he brought me down and kissed my hands.

I closed my eyes as he pulled me to him. Without thinking, driven by senses I didn't know I had, I opened my mouth, and bit him. A moan escaped and vibrated the skin of his neck, I could taste his blood on my tongue.

He gasped when my teeth got him. "Anko..." He said softly, he was hardening again, but he heard something outside and pulled out. He moved quickly while grabbing our clothes and hushed me.

I was confused, things had happened so fast. The talons retracted at I came to my senses, still unaware of them.

"We have to leave, but we cannot let Kurama see me with you," He said quietly before kissing me again. "I do love you and I would do anything for you," he uttered in hushed tones.

"I..." I shook my head and glanced towards the opening. "I should go out first... " I started to pull my clothes on, face flushed before turning to look at him. "I still don't understand what's really happening here... you know that right?" I asked with my head cocked to the side, I kept my voice steady and low so only he could hear.

He nodded. "I know, but I want to meet up with you more than just whenever. Can we meet again tomorrow? You're like a drug to me and just a 'whenever' is NOT going to do it for me" He kept his tone lone as he kissed me. "Try using your mind link" He tapped my head. "I will respond to you," He pushed me towards the door. "Be careful."

_Mind link? I'm a drug? _ I shook my head before picking up the discarded back and heading off. I need to get home and bathe, all of this was too much. I wish I could remember what I had been doing before I ended up outside the diner. I shook my head again, reassessing my thoughts as I mingled with the crowd at the mall. Where else did I have to go? Right, I planned on going to the grocery store for snacks.

Back to my little apartment from the shopping trip and unexpected sexual encounter, I stripped of my clothing and went to take a much needed bath. Thanks to the salves that Kurama guy had given me, the wounds had healed a lot better, I didn't have to endure and pretend so hard about the pain any more at least. I sighed as I let the warm water wash over me.

The mark on my neck burned. I wondered what this was.

"Anko... I need you," I could hear him in my head suddenly.

_What? Where? Where are you? How can I hear you? Is that that thing you were talking about? And why do you sound so bad? _ I had just pulled on some pjs as I was fresh from the shower.

_Yes, that's what I was talking about...I know you hate forest and woods, but that's where I'm at...please. _He sounded like he was in pain. I had to get to him quickle.


	12. Remembering

**Chapter Eleven**

**Remembering**

-Anko-

I shuddered at the thought of going to the forest, but... there was something in me that urged me to go. Regardless of how I was dressed, I pulled on some shoes and went off. I didn't know where I was going, but I let my feet guide me there. Once in the forest I looked around and shuddered. This wasn't some place I wanted to be. Chewing on my bottom lip, I allowed myself to go forward, letting my spirit guide me. What I found left my blood cold. I didn't find Hiei. No I found something else. A clearing filled with burned up raven corpses. My face suddenly felt wet. I reached up to touch and looked down at my hands. _Tears? Why am I crying?_ I fell to my knees as flashes of a fight came to me then.

_He laughed again. "I finally got your attention. That's good." _

"_Juunko... they were innocent!" I stood up, resolve renewed._

"_As long as they were connected to you, they were criminals."_

"_That doesn't make sense!"_

"_You killed my brothers... and my mate. So I took away what was important to you." _

"_You tried to kill me Juunko, all of you did. I loved you and you tried to destroy me. I would have given you everything." I winced as I thought back on Hiei._

"_Just like that fire demon was going to do for you?" His smile grew wicked._

I held my head, mentally assaulted as they continued.

_The weight of years of sadness and fear being lifted from me, but I also felt my consciousness fading as the electricity burned me. I had no control over the storm it was causing around me. Juunko's flames had died down, but the electricity flowing from my body showed no signs of doing the same. Everything burned, especially the mark. I felt darkness closing in on me, until everything went to black._

_It was hours later when I woke, unaware of what had transpired, the flames had died down hours ago, but their was pain shooting up and down my back and against my side. When I leaned up my clothes were tattered, I didn't know how I got that way, memory was blank. Struggling, I stood up and managed to take a few steps. I don't know how I did it, but I managed to get out of this god forsaken forest. How I got there I didn't know. For all I know someone kidnapped me and brought me there, maybe even did something unimaginable. That was more of a reason to get out before who ever it was came back. Eventually I got out of the forest and into town. How long did it take me to get here? Unable to carry on, I fell forward in front of some sort of restaurant, where I was found by the owner._

"_Hey! Hey are you alright?" He asked. "Can you hear me? What's your name?" He was trying to get me up._

_What was my name? "A...Anko... Hatoki... Anko." I had blacked out again._

I cried in anguish as more memories flooded me.

_Flying through the sky, the wind in my face and through my hair. No... not hair, feathers. Pitch black feathers. _

Flashes of some tree house hit me. Did I live there? My vision was blurring slightly as I suddenly became very aware of all the smells around me, the smells of familiarity, flames and death.

_"SENKA! SENKA!" I heard him screaming my name. I wanted to turn back, to go back to him, but this was my fight, mine alone. I'm sorry Hiei._

I snapped back to my senses. "Hiei." I stood and sniffed out the scent of fire and oak that I had come to know belong to him. I broke into a run, time felt like it was moving too fast, or was it moving too slow? I ignored the pain I had induced in my back and side as I followed the scent. His scent hit me hard, mixed with blood. I turned my head, stopping short. Laying there in a pile of broken up trees, was Hiei. My heart nearly burst from the sight. "Hiei...?"

"An...ko..." He said weakly, his fingers twitching. "Ku...ra...ma..." He managed to say before blacking out.

I ran as fast as I could to reach him and dropped down beside him. "Hiei?" I pulled his head into my lap and stared down at him. "Hiei, can you hear me?" I bit down on my bottom lip. "Don't... Don't do this to me now. You fought hard for me didn't you short stuff? Don't be a pansy!"

His eyes opened slowly. "Sen...ka.. I-I need to rest, Kurama... the spirit fox... not human... did this to me." He winced, "I...I love you." He fell asleep in my arms.

I stared down at him, my memories restored thanks to the mark that now joined us as one. I sighed softly as I did my best to lift him, even in pain, I had to endure. But... where do I take him? I wondered. The closest place was the tree house. Waving my hand in the air and holding him tightly to my chest a flurry of leaves picked up and carried us away.

The leaves subsided and I was, for the first time in four months, back in my tree house. I brought him to the bed and began to strip him in order to clean and dress his wounds, forgetting about mine that were currently aching. "Big dummy..." I mumbled as I did my best to help him. "Not only am I attracted to some shortie, but a stubborn ass."

The very human Kurama entered the forest, carrying salves for the pain I still felt. He left it at the bottom of the tree. "Anko... Senka... whoever you are. Here is more salve for your wounds...I'm so sorry." He said as he walked away with his hands in his pockets.

"Senka..." he touched my arm gently as he opened his eyes. "You wouldn't love me if I wasn't stubborn..." He tried to sit up but winced. He opted to pull me down gently for a kiss. "I have something for you Senka" He pulled away and opened his hand.

"Hiei!" I cried out at his sudden movement. I frowned at him when I pulled away from the kiss before looking to his hand. "H...Hiei?" I felt my face color.

He looked up at me. "What's wrong? This goes with everything else I made for you." He laid down. "There are salves outside by the tree that I stayed in after spending time at Kurama's" He winced. "I want you to lay with me and I won't try anything until we're both at full strength, I'm to tired and in to much pain for anything right now." He moved over slightly to give me room.

I sighed as I looked at him. "I'll go get them, you stay here." I said softly before kissing him gently. I waved the hand above my head and let the leaves carry me to the spot. I took a glance around and sighed again as I picked them up. Lifting my hand, I allowed the leaves to carry me home and to my mate. I flushed at the thought. After everything I had gone through, I now had a mate, what were the odds? I set down the salve and moved to lay beside him. Still flushed I moved to snuggle against his side. I looked up at him. "Your friend must think I'm angry at him..." I said softly as I let my hand move to caress him.

He smiled and moved into the caressing. "He's no longer a kitsune, he's human now...I however am furious with him, but without his push..." He said as he fell asleep.

I sighed once more as I watched him. He would be out like this for awhile. I could only hope it wouldn't be too long.

-Hiei-

I felt her running, her presence closing in, frantic. I felt her stop near by. "Hiei... ?"

My fingers twitched from her saying my name. "An..ko..." I manage weakly. "Ku..ra..ma..." I managed before blacking out again. She's here. I needed to move, I needed to be closer to her, but I couldn't move. Damn fox did a number on me. All forms of communication were blocked. The best I could hope for was her to heal me. I felt my mark burning a bit and seeing what had happened to her when she left, but that was then and I felt like I was dead or dying. What the hell had Kurama done to me? It would take quite sometime for me to heal from this one. I managed to move my hand to her hand but winced when I did. This is **not** how I wanted to die. _I'm sorry Yukina, you never knew the truth...Senka, my darling Senka...forgive me,_ I thought with what little energy I had.

She ran quickly and dropped down beside me. "Hiei?" She pulled my head into her lap and stared down at me. "Hiei, can you hear me? Don't... Don't do this to me now. You fought hard for me didn't you short stuff? Don't be a pansy!"

I forced myself to open my eyes. "Sen..ka..."I said softly. "I-I need to rest, Kurama...the spirit fox...not human...did this to me," I told her wincing as I talked. "I...I love you" I said falling asleep feeling safe with her around, I let down some of my defenses. I had been clutching something for her, that I had made before hunting her down at the mall...I made her a ring.

In an instant we were at her tree house, I don't know how exactly we got here, but I felt her strip me and clean my wounds before dressing them. "Big dummy..." She mumbled under her breath, but I could still hear her. "Not only am I attracted to some shortie, but a stubborn ass."

A big dummy am I? And then she complains I'm short and a stubborn ass. Hn, stubborn girl. But if she wasn't stubborn I wouldn't love her so. I slowly open my eyes. "Senka..." I said touching her arm gently. "You wouldn't love me if I wasn't stubborn..." I said trying to sit up. I wince a bit. I pull her down gently for a kiss. "I have something for you Senka" I told her pulling away from her and slowly opening my hand.

"Hiei!" She cried out, then frowned as she pulled away from the kiss. "H...Hiei?" She looked down to my hand, her face colored.

I looked up at her. "What's wrong?" I asked. "This goes with everything else I made for you" I said laying back down. "There are salves outside by the tree that I stayed in after spending time at Kurama's" I winced in pain. I should go back to sleep, I'm still in a lot of pain. "I want you to lay with me and I won't try anything until we're both at full strength, I'm to tired and in to much pain for anything right now" I tell her. I move over a bit wincing as I do. I wait for her to lay next to me.

She sighed as she looked at me. "I'll go get them, you stay here." She kissed me gently before bringing her hand above her head and waving it the leaves carried her off. In no time she reappeared with the items in a whirlwind of leaves and set them down before moving to my side. She lay with me, and looked up at me as she snuggled into my side."Your friend must think I'm angry at him..." She said softly as she caressed my face.

I smiled at her and lean into the caress. "He's no longer a kitsune, he's human now...I however am furious with him, but without his push..." I said falling asleep next to her. I mumble an I love you to her and set myself in my recovery state. This is going to take sometime to recover from my injuries. I hold her a little tighter but not enough to hurt her and fall into a deep sleep.


	13. Sleeping Beauty

Chapter Twelve

Sleeping Beauty

-Hiei-

As I lie in a deep healing sleep, I dream. I dreamed of having kids with Senka and I can see a little boy and a little girl. I would like to name her Hina after my mother if she'll let me. I would also like to name the boy Hikaze, but again that is up to her. I see the boy being more like me and the girl being like her mother. Or it could be the other way around. At some point I will have to tell Yukina I'm her brother and learn more about the ice maidens. I suppose I will have to forgive Kurama, he did warn me, but since when have I been known to do something as I was told?

I also wondered what if something happened to Senka and I, would our babies be okay? Who would I be able to trust with them. There are only two people I know that I would. Kurama...and Yukina. That is if I haven't done enough damage with Kurama. And if I did tell Yukina my secret, would I still be ousted? Most likely. I do know both of them would be full demon. Although I admit a fire raven would be amusing to see. Who would look like me? The boy or the girl? Which one would look like Senka? Am I ready to be a father? Would I stay around to be there for them or would I just abandon Senka and the kids? I was abandoned and left to fight on my own since a very young age. I would give them both my tear gems, providing we had two kids. What would my parents whom I've never met say about me becoming a father? Would my mother be proud of me or angry. She would most likely be happy for me.

_Hiei_, I heard some one calling me.

_Who's there?_ I demanded on edge. I cannot allow anyone to hurt me while I recover.

_My little fire demon, look at you. Look how grown up you are...and you have a beautiful mate as well_, said the voice.

_Mother?_ I questioned. No, it can't be...she died after I was born. It can't be her...could it? _Mother... why now..?_ I questioned again.

_Because now is the perfect time, I'm not out to hurt you Hiei...I just want to see you and give you advice_, she said.

_What kind of advice?_ I asked.

She sighed.

I couldn't help but to trust what my gut was telling me. It was telling me not to trust her.

_Hiei..I'm so proud of you, you have a mate whom you love, and when you become a parent I will be so proud of you...I wish I could've been there to raise you, I wonder if your life would have turned out differently had I not died...I would be honored if you and your mate named a little girl after me._ She told me.

I looked away. Why am I worried about what she thinks? I never cared for anyone opinions before so why start now. Maybe because it's my mother and I've always had her in the back of my mind ever since I was a kid and I guess I've always her approval...I'm not sure.

_I have to leave soon Hiei, you may ask me one thing...anything you want._ she told him.

I sighed. _What do you think of Senka? And will we have kids?_ I asked knowing it was two questions instead of one.

She smiled. _Not my first choice for a mate, but you are stubborn...and yes you will have kids. You have found a mate that challenges you in every way and I couldn't be more proud._ she told me

I felt her disappear. What does she mean she'll see me soon? How long have I been asleep? Am I still asleep, why can't I wake up?

"You have to get up, you cannot leave your mate and friend. You need to be there for them and forgive your friend," I heard a voice say.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"That is not your concern at the moment, your concern is to get up and be with the mate you fought so hard to get, now fight harder to get yourself out of this funk and GET UP!" they said.

Who the hell is talking to me? I guess I have been healing long enough...I need to get up and find my mate. I finally feel it's time to get up and get going now. I have healed enough. It's time to forgive Kurama and to be with Senka.

It's time to move forward and leave the past behind me. I hope one day Senka can have babies. How will I react to her being pregnant? Will I be happy or angry? Will I be a good father? Am I, are we ready to be parents? How did I get to thinking about having babies with her? Does that mean I'm ready to be a parent? Am I going to screw everything up? The most important thing is, I hope they are happy, I may not be perfect but I will give it all to help Senka to raise them.

-Senka-

It has been two months since I regained my memories and my mate is still unconscious. I couldn't help but be worried that he may never wake again. As I waited I continued with my job at the diner, it wouldn't have been fair to the owner who helped me so much for me to just stop. I often caught glimpses of Kurama passing by, oh how I as tempted to confront him, to tell him just what kind of damage he has done and how he needed to find a way to fix this, but I never did. And I don't think I would. At least I didn't think I would at first. My mind drastically changed when I woke up one morning feeling sick to my stomach. A sudden worry began to fill me now, what if our mating had results? My heart fluttered in my chest at the thought as my hand idly stroked my belly. Could that have happened so easily? A part of me was understandably doubtful, while the other was hopeful.

I sighed deeply as I worked the tables, just about to finish my shift. I needed desperately to get in contact with that boy. When I left that afternoon, I saw him, standing there by the tree Hiei often sat in across from the diner, his eyes were glued on it. I slowly walked over to him, pulling the shawl over my shoulders. Although it was nearing the dead of winter, my body had been running too hot lately for me to wear anything thicker. "Kurama?" I called softly when I reached him.

His head jerked up at the sound of his name as he looked at me. "Senka?"

I nodded in recognition.

He was silent then, as if contemplating if he should run or stay to hear what I had to say.

"I need your help." I told him simply.

"My help?" There was uncertainty and surprise there as he spoke, as if he didn't believe that I could ever ask him for help after what he did.

I nodded again. "Yes." I looked away with a sigh. "It's Hiei."

"Are you two fighting?" He asked, trying to sound disinterested, but the look on his face betrayed him.

"No, we're not fighting, but... we haven't spoken."

"What do you mean?"

"He's..." I bit down on my bottom lip and bowed my head before speaking again, "he's been in a coma like state for the last two months. Nothing I do wakes him and I'm..."

I felt his hand on my shoulder then. "Take me to him."

I nodded and gave a look around, satisfied that no one could see us, I waved my hand in the air and the breeze picked up, blowing the leaves around us in a flurry. When it died down we were inside my tree house. "He's just over in the bedroom... laying in the nest." I said softly as I pulled off my shawl and led him over to where Hiei laid, still unconscious.

Kurama went over to examine him and took note of his condition. After a few moments of deafening silence he spoke. "You've taken good care of him. It looks like any damage that was done has been healed already."

I couldn't say anything to that, he was my mate, of course I would look after him. I stared at him for a time. He was the reason he was even like this. I should be angry but I found that I couldn't be. This would have never happened if I never ran off and lost my memories in the first place... but then Juunko... I shuddered at the thought.

"I'm... I'm sorry." He said softly, strained.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about, this is my fault. If I never would have run off, if I would have just accepted Hiei and his feelings from the beginning I wouldn't have lost my memories and you wouldn't have felt that you needed to protect me from him."

Kurama looked up towards me, it seemed he recognized that I had been blaming myself for the last few weeks just like he had been blaming himself for the falling out. He sighed. "It's not your fault either then. You did what you thought was right. You know... you're the only woman that Hiei has ever had an interest in, the whole thing was new to him. So I can't blame you for being intimidated by that. If I were in your shoes I probably would have ran away from this crazy midget too." He actually smiled.

I laughed, hard. I could feel my face flush. It was the first time in a while that I've laughed, really truly laughed. "For such a small package he really is a handful isn't he?"

The room quickly filled with laughter then, and it felt good, at least until I felt dizzy. I grabbed at my head and chuckled breathlessly.

Kurama was at my side instantly, staring down at me for a time. He reached out and touched my face. He pulled his hand back quickly. "You're burning up."

"I am?"

He nodded. "Have you been... feeling strange lately?"

"Strange?"

He nodded again and noticed how I was dressed, it was the middle of winter and I was still opting for lighter clothes. He frowned.

"Well..." I hesitated. "I've been hot lately... and sick nearly every day this past week."

His expression became grave then, before he turned back towards Hiei. "He needs to wake up soon then."

I cocked my head to the side. "What's the matter?"

"What you just described to me was either a really bad cold or morning sickness."

"M...morning sickness?" My face flushed at the idea.

"You've mated with a fire demon, that could be why you're running so hot." He said as he placed his hands in his pockets, a look of concern still on his face. He looked at Hiei's still form and sighed. "Unfortunately I can't wake him. He has to wake up on his own. And that could take time depending on him." His frown seemed to deepen as some of his crimson colored hair got into his face.

I sighed, that wasn't something I wanted to hear.

"I'll go get some supplies for you and bring them back here. Things you could use to help you with this." He headed towards the bedroom door before pausing. "If you need help... don't hesitate to call me. It's the least I can do. He wouldn't be like that if it weren't for the demon."

I nodded softly and watched him leave before I turned back to Hiei. I stood and went to gather some supplies to bathe him with. As I sat and washed him with a cloth I thought back to Kurama's words. _Morning sickness... when was the last time I got a visit from mother nature...?_ I couldn't remember. I felt the surge of heat through my body and ignored it the best I could as I made sure to keep my mate clean.

It was some time later before Kurama returned carrying a large bag full of things he thought I'd need. The fox could be more thoughtful then I surmised I mused. After we put things away and he explained what some of them were to me I reached out and placed a hand over his. "Kurama, thank you."

He seemed surprised. "You're... welcome."

"Now if only short stuff would stop playing sleeping beauty."


	14. Awake

Chapter Thirteen

Awake

-Hiei-

I heard laughter. I heard Kurama's laugh, no one could mistake that fox's laugh, but the other laugh was unfamiliar. Was that Senka laughing? It's beautiful. I smiled to myself and opened my eyes slowly to get them in focus. I grabbed her hand. Oops, I felt her jump in surprise. "Hello beautiful," I said slowly as I sat up.

She moved to my side quickly and forced me back down. "Hiei, don't force yourself." She said with concern in her voice as her hands moved to my shoulders in an attempt to get me back on my back.

I looked over towards Kurama.

"I-I should go" he told Senka.

"Wait, Kurama" I called to him.

He stopped and looked at me. "I know that wasn't your human side fighting me...I know that was Youko. The damage he did hurt a lot...but, I forgive you...I'm not losing my friendship with you because of my own stupidity" I said softly.

He smiled and nodded. He looked relieved that I forgave him. "You had Senka worried that you weren't going to wake up." He paused. "But I really do need to go, you two have lots to catch up on."

She bit down on her bottom lip and watched him leave, still trying to keep me down.

I turned my attention to her when he left. "Is there something I should know?" I asked her, trying to figure out how to tell her about what happened while I was sleeping.

She hesitated. "Well... I'm not... I'm not a hundred percent about it actually." She was stalling, like she was trying to find the words to explain something she didn't understand herself.

"I don't know if this is related to what you're going to tell me but I have a few things to say. It's important, so please listen okay?" Maybe if I told her everything it will help her tell me what she needed or wanted to say. I took a deep breath and started. "Senka, while I was recovering I dreamed of having babies with you...I have two names in mind...for a girl I would like to honor my mother and name her Hina, I would also like to name our son Hikaze...if we have one," I told her as I watched her facial expression.

She looked surprised, I wasn't sure if that was good or bad. She waited for me to continue.

"My mother came to visit me and told me she was proud of me for taking you as a mate, and that she would be honored if we named one of our children after her...but what got me the most Senka...was I heard a little voice, like a child's voice telling me to come back to you, to be with you and to make up with Kurama...that little voice shook me enough to come out of my healing state."

She looked at me for a long time as she listened. She cast her eyes to the floor before she started laughing. She placed a hand on her head as she did, I hadn't noticed how hot her hand was or how flushed she looked until now.

How did I miss her temperature soaring so high? "Are you okay Senka?" I asked her before it dawned on me. "A-are you pregnant?" That had to be what mother was talking about by seeing me soon...or the little voice I heard. We can do this right? I can do this...I can and will be a father unlike the I one I never knew.

"Kurama was right..." She mused before looking at me. "I'm not actually sure if I am. I just started having symptoms this week. We probably won't know for sure for a while Hiei." She didn't want to get either of our hopes up. "However the fox host brought me some things that could help me out if I start feeling sick again."

I nodded and pulled her close and hug her. "Senka..if you are that's great...but first we need to lower your body heat," I said as I got up and went to get a cool cloth for her head. It was my turn to take care of her after she took care of me.

She sighed and sat there. "Hiei there's no need honestly. I'm fine." She protested. "You should be the one laying down and resting." She crossed her arms under her chest.

"And so am I, I need to get up and move around" I told her, stretching slowly. Ow..okay so maybe I should listen to her but I'm tired of laying down. She looked so beautiful. "Have I told you how beautiful you are? If I haven't then you are the most beautiful lady I've seen."

She flushed deeply. "Oi, short stuff, no flattery out of you." She said as she stood up and forced me back onto the nest. "You need rest, let me get you something to eat. It's going to be light because you've been out for so long but it should help."

I smiled at her. "But you are beautiful and yes food sounds great thanks." I told her as I watched her go. "You should eat too." I paused. "How long before we find out if you are or aren't pregnant?"

"I... I don't know. This is all new to me you know." She said from the kitchen, the sound of pots and pans being pulled from their places could be heard from here.

"Do you think what my mother told me could be true? And what about the voice I heard?" I questioned. "I'm worried I won't be a good father..."

She was silent as she worked, before a sigh escaped her lips. "I really don't know Hiei. I'm not sure if I'd make a good parent myself... Even though Anko was a great substitute she still wasn't my real mother, and well she was a bird, a temple guardian at that...There are probably things that she did that a normal parent wouldn't do. So no... I don't have the best example either."

"We'll learn together, so we'll be the best we can be...when they do grow up they can say they had good parents..." I told her. I sighed, still worried. "Are we going to need more room?" I wonder to no one in particular. I sit and wait for Senka to come back while looking out the window. My mind is racing, thinking of things we need to do for possible babies on the way.

Some time passed before she returned with a tray of food and a kettle of tea. She sat it on the table and helped me to sit up. "Here... eat up." She said as she grabbed the plate and placed it on my lap before returning to pour out some tea.

I ate it slowly, enjoying it. I knew she was watching me. "It's good, thank you...I've been thinking about things" I told her.

She looked up and turned her head towards me. "What kind of things Hiei?"

"If we do have a family, are we going to need to make this place bigger? What if something happened to both of us...what's going to happen to our kids...who do we want to take care of them?" I said eating more soup and drinking the tea.

"Hey... Hiei slow down." She frowned. "My tree house is bigger than it looks believe it or not, this is only the part you can see. As for something happening to us... I don't think that'll happen, at least not any time soon." She crossed her arms, thinking. "As for who would take care of them if something were to happen... well... I don't have friends or family."

"I'm sorry...this is part of why I didn't come out of my deep sleep...I kept thinking these things. We could ask Kurama," I told her. I don't know if she knows how scared I am, but I am terrified at being a parent, seeing how I never really had one.

She rolled her eyes and heaved a sigh. "You know," she paused, "I never thought it was that easy for you to loose your confidence. I mean, did you think mating would have no consequences?"

I looked away not out of pity for myself, but out of frustration. I needed to get out for a bit and think. I'm not used to being cooped up anywhere. I looked back at her with a darker look in my eyes and tone in my voice that didn't feel like me. "Seeing how this is new to both of us I didn't know what to think, I don't even know how to feel...everyone thinks I'm an ass and the minute I drop the 'tough guy' act I lose my confidence? Should I just go back being the ass everyone wants me to be? Do you want me to be that way? If so then I'll just leave and you can raise them on your own," I snarled at her.

She only shook her head and looked at me with a dull expression. "Fine, be that way short stuff. Do what you like, but if you come back and I'm not here, don't start crying." She walked off, her hands balled into fists as she headed to some unseen part of the tree house.

I threw the bowl and cup across the room and sat there stewing. Ow... damn... too much too fast. I pulled my knees to my chest and put my head down. I'm stupid I know I am. But how can I do this without pissing everyone off? "Senka?" I called to her. "We need to talk," I sighed before standing up and leaning against the wall. I'm confused. I guess she is right, I did loose my confidence, but is it wrong to be scared?

But she didn't respond and didn't return, likely too angry with me at the moment to show herself.

"I'm sorry Senka, I didn't mean to be so angry...all these feelings are new to me..I don't want to lose you again, I can't lose you again" I said as I slid down the wall and curled into a ball. Maybe I should just go back to my 'healing' state, it's safer there and I can't possibly piss anyone else off. I fell asleep in the ball on the floor, I truly do hate myself right now.

-Senka-

I left the room, fuming. What an idiot! The first comment I make about him not being confident in himself and he blows up like some... some child! But then again I suppose storming off to the deepest reaches of my tree house didn't make me any better. He wanted time to think, he could have it. I huffed as I sat down and looked at the room I holed myself in. The tree house was just one of many places connected to this one central area.

The room itself was actually a large stone courtyard with several arches, some of which contained different doors. It had a dome over top, but there were several openings that allowed light in. Some vines had managed to creep in and cascade down into the room, some had crept to the walls to become part of it. The openings were designed this way so I could fly out directly from here if I so wished it. Each entryway lead to different places, three hallways in front of me led to deeper into the structure.

Four of the archways contained doors, the rudimentary wood one behind me led back to the tree house. The tree house door was hidden on the other side, no one would be able to find it, not even Hiei. I didn't trust him enough at the moment to let him know all of my secrets, especially not about this, not after what happened. The other doors led to other homes I had made in different areas, all in an attempt to keep myself safe from Juunko. I shuddered at the mere thought of him although I knew he was gone for good.

I sat at the fountain in the center, it had a large raven statue, holding an enormously large pearl in it's mouth as water sprayed from either side of it, cascading into a glittering pool. I reached out and touched the water, admiring how the moon and stars glittered on it. I felt the heat rising up in me again and sighed softly, splashing some of the water on my face in hopes of cooling me down. I took in a few deep breaths and listened to the birds living in the flowering trees that grew inside the courtyard dome, just under the openings. How long had it been since I was last in this room? How long had it been since I had been to any of the other places that connected to this place? Too long if I had to ask myself that question.

I thought back to Hiei's outburst and frowned. I wasn't sure what I should expect from a fire demon like him. Perhaps I should have expected his temper to flare so easily. I couldn't help how tired I felt. For the last two months I had watched over him, worried and the first thing he does when he wakes up is get me mad. I almost fear this relationship isn't going to work. I didn't even know how to have a real relationship. The one I had with Juunko had been a complete lie. I felt my heart clench in my chest and I cried for the first time in awhile. I slid from the spot that I was sitting on the fountain to the cold stone floor and held myself close.

No. One argument between us is not going to ruin this. I had to be strong too. I clenched my fists and looked up towards the sky with determination in my eyes. If we're really going to do this, really going to be a family then Hiei had better get used to me. We better get used to each other was more like it. My jaw locked as I stared at the door leading back to where he was. I could have yelled at him, maybe even punched him for yelling and loosing his temper, but that wouldn't have made any of this any better. I felt my face relax as I sighed deeply.

His mark had cemented on me and I knew mine had done the same on him. Only death could separate us. There was no way I could back out now.


End file.
